


Homecoming

by Ming_Sushi07



Category: Brave (2012), Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Friendship, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Has Issues, Mentions of Hiccup, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Sushi07/pseuds/Ming_Sushi07
Summary: Homecoming is next month but what happens when the town finds out about Jack’s darkest secret?
Relationships: Anna (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney), Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: New Kids on the Block





	1. There’s a dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the new and improved New Kids on the Blocks! Sorry about the last one but don’t worry, I’m back and better!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

❄️ ⛸ 🌙 

Homecoming. That time of the school year where the school goes crazy trying to show the world how much their students love the school. A time when the football team is more ravionous than usual and more pumped than ever.

But everyone knows the most important part of Homecoming week and that’s…

“The dance?” Jack asked with a tilted head.

“The dance! Oh! I’m so excited!”

His friend, Anna, bounced up and down in her seat but was tapped by her older sister, Elsa. 

“Oh sorry.”

The ginger calmed down but was still shaking with excitement.

“But I can't believe the dance is coming up! Are you going?”

“Um.. I think so? I didn’t even know there was a dance.” Jack said.

“This is gonna be so fun! Sparkly dresses, slow dancing with boys!” The ginger squealed.

“Seniors getting drunk off of spiked punch. Such a wonderful time.” Elsa said, rolling her eyes and flipping to the next page of her book.

“Spiked punch?”

“Oh I almost forgot how the football team loves to scream and act like wild monkeys.”

“Woah, Elsa, I didn’t know you hated dances so much.” Jack smiled, leaning over the seat.

It wasn’t a secret Elsa hated social events at the school but Jack had never heard such sarcasm out of her.

“Yeah.. you’re not usually this cynical.” Anna slumped down in her seat.

“It’s just I don’t understand why it can’t be a more formal event, I mean come on, we’re welcoming back previous alumni,” she shut her close and let out a huff of irritation, “and would it hurt to at least have more adult supervision?! Kids are literally smoking weed and don’t even get me started on.. the..”

She looked over at the two. Jack and Anna’s eyes were wide but for different reasons. Jack was amused and shocked by her frustration while Anna was just plain shocked. Elsa cleared her throat and opened her book again.

“So yes, I don’t like school dances.”

Jack let out a laugh causing her to blush and stick her nose deeper into the pages. Anna just chuckled and rubbed her shoulder.

❄️ ⛸ 🌙 

The bus stopped in front of the school, kids piled off and separated into their groups or just went straight to class.

Anna and Elsa waved goodbye and headed inside, either to homeroom or to their other friends, and Jack did the same.

As he headed down the hall numerous people waved and greeted him.

“Hi, Jack!” One student said.

“Hello, Jackson.” A teacher greeted.

“Looking good, Jack!” A girl swooned.

It wasn’t a secret that Jack was popular; almost everyone in town knew his name and face because how could you forget that white hair and mischievous grin?

He was making his way to his locker when he spotted one of his good friends, Alice. The dopey freshman was currently staring into her locker, completely spaced out yet contemplating something. Jack just giggled.

Because she was so out of it, she completely missed him tip toeing behind her until he slapped his hands on her shoulders.

The girl squeaked like a mouse and whirled around, only to have her beanie slipped over her eyes before she could see her assailant.

“Help! I can’t see!” She whined, reaching her hands out to feel around for someone.

“Peek a boo.” Jack smiled, lifting it just enough for her to see his grinning face.

“Oh! It’s just you.”

The spaced out girl smiled and pulled her beanie up.

“How are you this lovely morning?” She politely asked.

“I could ask you the same thing, young lady.” He said, crossing his arms. “You were looking off into space AND I managed to sneak up on you. And is that…,” he took a quick sniff, “marijuana I smell?”

She nervously bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs.

“Seriously what were you smoking? I’ve never seen you so out of it.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” She said. “March gave me this new batch called “Tea Party”... and I… might’ve smoked some before school..”

Her guilty expression returned after she confessed. Poor girl.

Jack sighed and shook his head.

“I thought I raised you better BUT you’re in luck because..,”

He reached into his backpack and started digging around then popped back up with two tiny packs of gum. Alice squealed in excitement.

“Sugar Rush or Double Bubble?”

“Sugar Rush please.”

Jack handed her the gum then rummaged through his bag again, pulling out two perfume bottles next.

“Briar Rose or Cruella Devil?”

“Briar Rose please.”

He sprayed her neck, hair and hat then handed her the perfume bottle.

“Now if the smell starts getting strong or someone notices it, just do a light spritz in the air to distract, alright?”

The girl nodded and gave Jack a curtsy as thanks. He ruffled her hair and waved goodbye.

“Hey save me some! Alright?” He called after her as she walked to class.

“Alright! Thank you, Jackson!”

For a stoner, Alice was polite and had a soft voice. Most were surprised to find out she hung around March Hare but it did make sense when people put the pieces together. She was a good kid but had a habit of spacing out or just not being all there and she sometimes went on drug fueled ramblings about “Wonderland” and rabbits during lunch. Jack found it amusing but worried sometimes.

❄️⛸🌙 

He arrived to his first class of the day and took his seat next to the window. As he rummaged through his bag to get the essentials, a tan hand decked out with rings and polished nails slapped his desk. He looked up to see none other than Jasmine, or as people knew her as the “Arabian princess”.

“Hey.” She smiled, her lips painted red.

“Hey, Jazz.” He said, pulling out his Double Bubble.

“What’cha got there?”

“Gum. Want some?”

“Oh, aren’t you sweet?”

The two popped gum in their mouths and Jack continued his search for his notebook. As he did, Jasmine slid onto the desk and leaned toward him. When he looked up, the two were face to face, his bubble popping as they locked eyes.

“Hey?”

“My dad’s going out of town in a few weeks and I was planning to throw a party, you free?”

“I’ll have to check with North but I’ll try to make it.”

This pleased her and she gave him a good hug, her chest rubbing against his face almost smothering him. She jumped off his desk and walked to her seat in the front, her hips swaying.

The teacher walked in, settling the class down and starting the lesson.

❄️⛸🌙

Time passed and the day droned by. If there was one thing Jack hated, it was reading old literature without pictures because let’s be real, trying to decipher what Ichabod Crane wrote in his journal with zero doodles is just boring. He hated AP Literature. Luckily his phone vibrated.

He took a quick look around and slipped his phone out of his pocket.

_**Regrets and Grilled Cheese ;(** _

_**Handsome Guy with a perfect nose** Today at 1:32 pm_: Is Alice ok?

 _ **Frosty Boi**_ _Today at 1:33 pm_ : Whats up?

 _ **Golden Princess**_ _Today at 1:33 pm_ : Stop texting during class 😣😣

Then a video was linked that made Jack let out snort. It was a video of Alice in gym class, completely spaced out and staring at the ceiling. Someone yelled “Watch out!” But she was too high to comprehend it and took a volleyball to the face. Behind the camera, the person recording laughed uproariously.

 _ **Frosty Boi**_ _Today at 1:37 pm_ : 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣😂

 _ **Golden Princess** Today at 1:37 pm_: OMG IS SHE OKAY?!!?! 😱😱😱

 _ **Angry Scot** Today at 1:38 pm_: A’ll have what she’s havin 😂😂😂

“Is something funny, Mr. Overland?”

Jack froze, his hands had gone still and the only thing that moved was his thumb turning off the device and storing it in his pocket. He slowly looked up to see his teacher looking down at him. Mr. Kozmotis, or as everyone called him, Pitch Black.

The man’s dark golden eyes were like ice shards cutting through him, his teacher’s expression as hard as stone.

“Is something funny, Mr. Overland?” He repeated.

“Um.. n-no, sir..”

“You're stuttering, meaning something IS funny. Why not share this hilarious joke with the rest of the class?”

Usually when a kid gets in trouble, the class would snicker or giggle at him getting scolded but the room was silent and no one dared look at Jack. The only sound was the turn of pages and writing down notes.

“Nothing’s funny, sir.. I’m just distracted..”

“Lying will earn you a detention, you know this Mr. Overland.”

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Jack reluctantly gave up his phone and his teacher took it, his cold thumb brushing against Jack’s pale hand.

“Maybe Mr. Bunnymund will this humorous when he comes to pick this up? After school.”

Pitch walked back to his desk and continued to read. Jack gulped and kept his eyes glued to the book for the rest of the period. He got in trouble just as the day was about to end. He was about to be home free and possibly watch that video again but now Bunny was going to scold him.

Jack swore Pitch had it out for him, he’s always watching. Always keeping a close eye on him to make sure he messed up somehow. There were other kids on their phones but Jack got caught.

He hated AP Literature.

❄️⛸🌙


	2. In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny get into an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Hope you enjoy and be ready for some hints of sadness.

❄️⛸🌙

Jack sat outside his teachers office, his arms folded and face scrunched up. The door finally opened and Bunny walked out, still talking.

“Sorry if he gave ya a hard time.” The Australian man said, laughing politely. “Ya know how kids can be at this age. Alright, see ya around.”

Bunny closed the door and his friendly demeanor slipped into a hard glare. Jack returned the cold look. 

❄️⛸🌙

“I mean come on!” Bunny groaned. “This is the third time this week I had to come pick your phone up!”

“I was just looking at it for a second—“

“Ya shouldn’t have been lookin in the first place!”

They stopped at a red light as a crossing guard walked some children across the street. When the laughing children finally crossed, they were off again. 

“What’s it about Pitch that makes ya wanna act up? Ya don’t do this in any other classes—“

“He’s a goddamn creep, that’s why!” Jack yelled, “he’s always talking in that weird villain voice he has and always gets really close when he helps people with work! It’s weird!”

“Here we go with the conspiracy theories.” The man groaned, “Jack, just own up and tell me what’s botherin’ ya. Lyin’ doesn’t get you anywhere—“

“I’m not lying!”

Bunny pulled into the driveway and turned the trucks engine off. He let out a sigh, running his large hands over his face.

“Is the workload too much? You can tell me and I can get that Cindy girl to help out.”

“No! Like I said, Pitch has it out for me and..and..,”

Jack hesitated for a second, his mind flashed to a familiar scene.

He felt the touch of cold hands gripping his waists as an evil chuckle rung in his ears, a chuckle that mocked him and made him feel gross. “Don’t be shy, Jackson,” the mocking voice said. “Just relax, it’ll be easier that way.”

Jack managed to snap himself out of it and just took his seat belt off and left the truck, slamming the door.

“Oi! Oi! Get back here!”

❄️⛸🌙

Jack burst through the front door, almost slamming it but Bunny caught the door and chased after him.

“Hey!”

Bunny managed to grab Jack’s arm and stopped him.

“Let me go!” Jack yelled.

“Ya not just gonna storm off while I’m in the middle of talkin’! Just tell me what’s wrong!”

“Get off! You wouldn’t understand!”

“And I can’t understand if you don’t tell me!”

“Woah! Woah! Woah!”

A small Indian woman, Toothiana, ran inside, squeezing in between the two and pushing them apart. 

“Boys! Boys! What is going on?”

“He got in trouble with Pitch.” Bunny said, glaring nastily at Jack.

“Again?” She asked, her tone concerned. “Jack, is— Wait! Jack!”

“Shut up! Just leave me alone!” 

The boy managed to get free of her grip by slipping out of his hoodie and rushing upstairs. Bunny tried to go after him but the small woman held him back.

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that!”

At the top of the stairs, Jack turned, his face red as tears streamed down his face.

“Why should I listen to you!?” He yelled, his voice breaking. “You’re not my dad!”

He rushed down the hall and the two heard a bedroom door slam. Toothiana let out a sigh.

“You two..”

“Us? No, no, it’s him! I try talking to him but—“

“Bunny..” She said. 

The Australian man looked into his girlfriend's eyes. He couldn’t help but feel a bit more relaxed and tranquil as he stared into her purple irises.

“You two really need to talk things out.”

“I try. He just refuses to listen and just wants to argue or cause trouble.”

Bunny sighed.

“You know he doesn’t want to argue. He’s a teenager, they have all these hormones going around and it tends to make them say and do crazy things.”

“...”

“Bunny?”

“Ya don’t think.. he hates me right?”

“What? Of course not!” Tooth exclaimed. “He’s just heated right now. Everything will be fine in the morning.”

“Ya said that last time..” 

“Well yeah—“

“And the time before that..”

“Bunny—“

“And the time before that.”

“Aster. Stop.”

He glanced at Tooth, her face just as serious as her tone.

“Jack doesn’t hate you. He’s been through a lot and is in a very emotional time in his life, he’ll be fine in the morning. I’ll talk to him later but for now I’ll get dinner started.”

The tiny woman walked off to the kitchen as Bunny stood there. Of course Jack didn’t hate him. That was just a silly thought. Right?

❄️⛸🌙

_Knock knock._

Jack lifted his head up from his pillow when he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Go away, Tooth.”

_Knock knock._

“Tooth, not right now.”

_**Knock Knock.** _

“Tooth, I said—“

The door burst open with the aggression and speed of a raging bull. Jack jumped in fear and braved for whoever was at the door but his fear quickly faded when he saw who was standing at the door.

A short man with golden wild hair and aviator gear was smiling gleefully at Jack.

“Sandy! You’re back!”

Jack jumped up then rushed over to the small man but slid to a halt when the tiny man slapped his right hand against his left palm, signaling for Jack to pause.

“Huh?”

“ _What happened?_ ” Sandy signed.

“Huh? Nothing happe—“

_“Then why did you and Bunny fight?”_

“I didn’t start it, he- wait! How’d you even know?”

_“Toothiana told me.”_

Jack just groaned.

“Of course she did..”

_“You and Aster are fighting AGAIN.” Sandy signed, his expression annoyed. “Why can’t I leave without you two trying to kill each other?”_

“It’s not my fault, he—“

Sandy raised an eyebrow.

“Ugh never mind..”

Jack flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sandy sat next to him. His stubby finger poked Jack’s shoulder.

_“What’s really going on? She told me you two came in screaming at each other.”_

“I got in trouble at school and I tried to explain my side but he just never listens and he just..,” he sighed, “he always finds someway to blame me.”

“ _Do you think he hates you?_ ”

 _“_ What?! No! Of course not. Where’d you get that idea?”

“ _That’s what he seems to think_.”

“Really?”

Jack sat up, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Why would he think that?”

“ _He said you argued all the way here and Toothiana even told me you said “You’re not my dad’_.”

“..oh.. yeah..”

“ _What’s really going on?_ ”

“I..,”

The mocking voice rang in his mind again, chuckling as those cold hands massaged his shoulders. “Remember, it’s our little secret.”

“I.. I guess I am having a hard time in that class..” He let out a forced giggle, “you know I feel about pictureless books. I mean, come on, who wants to read about a headless horsemen when you can just look at him!”

Sandy rolled his eyes at Jack’s hatred of old literature but let out a soundless chuckle.

“DINNER’S READY!” Tooth yelled.

_“I’ll meet you downstairs but you have to promise you and Bunny will talk in the morning.”_

“I promise.”

_“Pinky promise?”_

“Pinky promise.”

The two tangled their pinkies and gave each other a warm smile. Sandy always had a way of making Jack feel better. Jack just felt bad lying to him.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	3. Hanging out with Merida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, we get to see what Jack does with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todua’s Chapter is more light hearted and so will the other chapters following because you guys deserve it!

_**❄️⛸🌙** _

Jack picked up a purple marker as he held Flynn’s cheek steady. He started drawing on his face, concentrating as if he was drawing his masterpiece.

“Are you done yet?” Flynn asked.

“Hold still.”

“Man, I just don’t get why I have to ask her.”

“You’ve liked Punzie for what, a year now?” Merida asked, munching on a french fry.

“Yeah but I can't just ASK her.“

“Yer bum’s oot the windae.” She said, rolling her eyes. “Just go ask her.”

She dipped her fry in the schools sad excuse for ketchup. Jack believed it wasn’t actually made of tomatoes, Merida thought it was the blood of orphans who couldn’t afford school lunch but strangely enough that didn’t stop her from eating it.

“Let me explain,”

“Please do.”

“If I ask her then she’ll know I like her then we’ll have to start dating.”

“That’s how it usually goes.”

“But I can't do that! I have a reputation to uphold.”

Merida rolled her eyes.

“Why not just ask her as a friend?” Jack asked, finishing his drawing.

“Right!” Flynn said. “Why didn’t I think of that? Jack, you my friend, are a genius.”

His brunette friend stood up, now confident in himself, and walked over to the table of girls.

“Anytime, old friend.” Jack called, smirking.

Merida raised an eyebrow and leaned over to him.

“Ye drew a penis on his face didn’t ye?”

“You know it!” Jack smiled.

The two snickered and high fived.

👃 💔 🐎 

“Hello there, princesses.”

Flynn confidently strutted up to the table of “princess”.

What’s a princess you may be asking? To put it in simple terms, it’s the girls that are the richest, smartest and prettiest girls in the school and at the moment, there were 10.

Their conservation went silent when they saw Flynn walk up and instantly their expressions changed when they saw Jack’s art. Some snickered, some stared in shock.

“Hey, Flynn.” Said Rapunzel, trying to hold back her laughter. “Did you need something?”

“Well my dear princess, it has come to my attention that a party is being thrown next week and I was wondering if you’d like to attend? With me.”

Her snickering ended as her face opened into a bright smile. She clasped her hands together and nodded excitedly.

“I’d love to!”

Flynn’s confident smile turned to a surprised blush.

“R-really?”

“Of course! It’s gonna be so fun!”

“Uh,” He cleared his throat, “Yeah! Totally! I’ll pick you up at 8?”

“Oh, you can just pick me up at Merida’s place if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, that’s totally cool.”

“Alright! It’s a date.”

“Huh?”

His blush deepened until he saw her giggle and forced out a laugh.

“Ha! Yeah, totally a date. With you. You’re really funny, blondie. See ya on Saturday.”

The two waved goodbye and he made his way back to the table. He sat down and immediately slammed his face onto the table.

“So how’d it go?” Media asked, looking at her phone.

“She accepted.” Flynn said, his words muffled.

“That’s great, man!” Said Jack, clapping him on the back.

Flynn rolled his head to the side and glared at Jack.

“You drew a penis on my face didn’t you?”

“..Yeah!”

Merida and Jack burst out laughing when Flynn’s face scrunched up.

_**❄️⛸🌙** _

Jack lounged on the couch, eating a tea cake Merida made, watching tv. His eyes stayed glued on the screen when the scot plopped down on the couch, she had to poke him to get his attention.

“What?”

“Bugs life or Antz?”

“Hmm.. hard choice.” Jack said, contemplating the two.

Merida rolled her eyes.

“They’re the same bloody movie.”

“How dare you!” Jack said, suddenly sitting up and glaring at her. “They are not the same! Not even in the same ballpark!”

“They are! Bugs doing bug shite! Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Oh my god, they’re not the same movie, you leprechaun!”

“That’s Irish!”

“Same thing” He said, in a mocking nasally tone.

The two glared hard at each other before the front door opened and Elinor, or as Jack thought of her “Queen Elinor”, walked in with groceries.

“Och, hello, Jackson…?” She greeted, staring at the two with a quirked eyebrow. “When’d ye get here?”

Jack looked at the woman with a sudden smile, pushing Merida’s face out of the way and ended up pushing her off the couch.

“Oh, hello Mrs. Elinor. I just came to hang out after school with my best friend in the world.”

“OH FUCK OFF, YE FUCKIN’ BAWBAG!” Merida shouted from the floor.

“Merida! Language!”

“Yeah, Merida!” Jack snickered, sticking his tongue out.

She glared back.

“So what have ye two kids been up to?” Elinor asked.

“We were trying to pick a movie but SOMEBODY tried to bring politics into it.” Jack said.

“They’re the same movie! Just pick one!”

“Oh my god.. I.. no. I’m done. I can’t stay here with this facist!”

“You two..” Elinor shook her head at the two.

She put the groceries down then picked up both DVD disks, looking back and forth between the two then put Bugs Life down on the coffee table.

“There. Debate solved. Now, Jack are you staying over?”

“I’ll have to check with North.”

“Okay, well I’m making porridge and shortbread tonight if you’d like to join.”

“Ooo! Really? That sounds delicious!”

“Oh aren’t you sweet?” She smiled, pinching his cheek.

When she left the room, Merida popped the disk in and sat next to him.

“Yer a real brown nose, ye know that right?”

“And it gets me scones, so suck an egg.”

Merida rolled her eyes and elbowed his side making him chuckle.

Midway through the movie..

“Ye going to Jasmine’s party next week?” She asked.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“‘Wouldn’t miss it for the world’, huh?”

“Yeah? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Merida.”

“Okay.” She giggled. “I see the way she looks at ye. Everyone does.”

“Yeah?”

“And we all see the look in her eyes when she talks to ye.”

“Okay?”

She turned to him with a dumbfounded expression, unsure if her friend was kidding or just daft.

“Okay?” She echoed.

“Yeah. I don’t get—“

“Are ye daft or something?”

Jack shrugged.

“She obviously smitten with ye.”

“Smitten? Me? And her?” Jack thought about it for a second. “Nah, we’re just pals. Always have been, always will be.”

Merida looked in utter disbelief. She knew Jack wasn’t the romantic type like her but she never thought he was brainless. She decided to leave the subject alone and just crossed her arms and continued watching the movie.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	4. Advice from Ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks for Ella’s advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but I still loved writing it! 🥰

❄️⛸🌙

Jack thought back to what Merida said the other day. When had Jasmine liked him? Be kept trying to think back to all the conversations he had with the heiress and was drawing blanks. All he kept remembering was playful banter and some gift exchanges but never any flirting. Was he just obvious then?

_Snap. Snap._

He was shaken out his thoughts when pale feminine fingers snapped in face. Ella was looking at him with a worried look.

“Jack, is something bothering you?” She asked.

“Huh?”

“You keep spacing out. Did you and Alice smoke again?”

“What? No. I’m fine.”

“Jack.”

“Okay, okay, ya got me.” He sighed.

“So what’s bothering you?”

“Uh, this may sound weird but am I dumb?”

“What! Of course not!” She exclaimed, “Now what made you think something so ridiculous?”

“Well, you know Jasmine’s having a party right?”

Ella nodded.

“She invited me..”

“Oh that’s wonderful but you don’t look happy..”

“Well, Merida told me that she invited me because.. she has a crush on me?”

Jack looked up at his friend, hoping for a response that wouldn’t crush him.

Instead, Ella snorted. Then started laughing. She laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach but only stopped when she noticed Jack’s worries look. She cleared her throat.

“Oh my. I’m sorry. It’s just..” She started giggling again.

“What? What’s so funny? Am I really dumb?”

“No, no. It’s just.. Jasmine has crushes all the time.”

“Really?”

“Yes, all the time. She had a crush on Philip then Gaston then Adam, she’s sort of a romantic.”

“So she doesn’t really like me?”

“Of course she likes you but don’t worry she’ll fall for a new guy next week.”

“So we’re still friends?”

“Of course.”

“Whew, what a relief. For a second I thought I’d have to get a girlfriend.”

Ella smiled then continued reviewing her materials.

_**Later at the Grocery Store..** _

“Cabbage or carrots?”

The two had left the library when Ella got a call from her stepmother. They were standing in the produce section, checking out vegetables. Well, Ella was, Jack was just staring at a strange alien like fruit wondering what it tasted like or if it would give him powers.

“Jack, are you paying attention?” Ella giggled.

“Huh? Yeah. No.”

“Should I get cabbage or carrots?”

“Both?” He shrugged.

“You’re right. What would I do without you?”

She put the two vegetables in her tiny basket then pulled out her phone, checking her notes.

“Oh, can you fetch me some salad dressing and croutons?”

“Sure.”

Jack ran off down the aisle and came back with her items, earning him a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head.

_**Later...** _

The two walked down the sidewalk, Jack walking on the edge trying to keep his balance while Ella hummed something that sounded like a lullaby.

“Hey, Ella.”

“Yes?”

“You going to Jasmine’s party too?”

“No.”

“What? But you’re a princess, all the others are gonna be there.”

“Not Belle and I, we’ll be having a sleepover at her place.”

“No Belle either? But why not?”

“If I didn’t know any better, it sounds like you’re sad I won’t be there.” Ella said, a small smile forming on her face.

“Of course I’ll be sad you won’t be there. It won’t be any fun without you.”

Ella stopped walking and gently tugged on his hood, stopping him in his tracks, and pulled him back. She bent down a little to match his height.

“Is Merida going to be there?”

Jack nodded.

“Rapunzel?”

He nodded again.

“Flynn too?”

He nodded a third time.

“Then what do you need me for when all your friends are going to be there?”

“Because!” He pouted. “You’re my friend too and.. you’ll be leaving soon..”

Her smile turned to a soft frown when she heard that.

“Jack.. I’ll still be around after I graduate, you know that.”

“I know, it’s just.. unfair you know. First Elsa’s gonna leave then Tiana… then you and Belle..”

“Hey. It's alright.” She embraced Jack with a warm hug. “I promise when I get the time, I’ll come visit. Okay?”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Yes, pinky promise.”

They wrapped their pinkies together and shook on it.

“You know what, how about before graduation we have a sleepover? Just me, you and the girls?”

“That’d be awesome!”

“Alright. It’s a deal.” Ella said, unwrapping her pinky and grabbing his hand. “Now, let's get going before Lucifer and Bruno fight.”

Jack nodded and the two skipped down the street, holding hands and singing “When You Wish Upon a Star”.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	5. Sundaes with the Arendelle sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack spends the day with his favorite sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, baby, and only a few chapters away from the party!
> 
> Also if words or sentences are bold with italics, they’re speaking a different language.

❄️⛸🌙

“JACK! WATCH OUT!”

The albino turned in just the knick of time as a rubber ball zoomed past his head.

“Hey, watch it!” Jack yelled. 

“Sorry!” 

A boy, Jamie, ran to retrieve the ball and went back to play with his friends. It was Saturday and Jack was “babysitting”. Babysitting in quotes because Jamie was 12 and Jack was always asked to hang out with the kid when his parents went out. Right now, they were grocery shopping in the city and Jamie got bored.

Jack sat on a bench watching the kids play dodgeball, poor Monty wasn’t any match for Cupcake and would cry and run when she picked up the ball.

He looked around then saw a familiar face, the blonde senior was sitting on a bench, reading. A grin stretched across his evil face.

She flipped a page, letting out a out peaceful sigh. The day was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. The wind wasn’t too harsh but steady enough where she could read and not have to worry about her pages going everywhere. Just perfect.

“GOOD MORGAN!!”

“AHHH!!!”

She screeched as Jack screamed at her. Elsa clutched at her heart, her eyes scanning the area rapidly before settling on her grinning friend.

“Jack, what the fuck?”

“I’ve been practicing my Norwegian.” He grinned his shit eating grin. “Impressed?”

“Firstly, it’s not “Good Morgan”, it’s “ _ **God Morgen**_.” She said, furrowing her eyebrows. “Secondly, why the hell did you scream at me?”

“Because I love you.” He said, batting his eyelashes.

“Oh, grow up.”

“I love it when you scold me.”

Elsa rolled her eyes and continued reading her book, trying to ignore Jack. He took a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Reading.” Elsa said, not looking at him.

“Oh, come on, don’t tell me you’re mad.” He grinned, pinching her cheek and making kissy faces.

She pushed him off with a pouty expression and a stinging cheek.

“So, what are you doing out here? You usually read at your house. Hmm... !!” Jack gasped. “Omg! Does the Ice Queen finally have her Ice King?” 

“What?”

“So what’s his name? Or is it a Queen you’re waiting on?” He asked, scooting closer.

Elsa rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips, as she pushed Jack out of her face.

“No I’m not meeting anyone.” 

“So what is the famous Queen of Arendelle doing by herself in a park?”

“I’m actually here with Anna. She chased down an ice cream truck a few minutes ago.”

“Wait the ice cream truck was here?”

“Awww, did the famous imp miss it?” She smiled.

“Imp? Why am I always an imp to you?”

“Let’s see, you’re a trickster, you and Peter are always playing childish jokes and you love the spotlight on you.”

He thought back to all the stories Katherine and Sandy told him about tricksters and demons.

“Huh. You’re not wrong. Well, you win this round, my Queen. I am forever in your favor.”

He did a small bow and kissed her hand. Elsa just shook her head.

“You’re very welcome, my shoeless imp.”

_**A few minutes later...** _

Anna had come rushing around the block a few minutes later, her face hot and sweaty.

“Anna, where’s the ice cream?”

“That.. ice cream.. truck.. was quicker… than I thought.. jeesh..” The ginger huffed and puffed, her hands on her knees.

“Did you run all the way back? You were gone for 10 minutes.”

“And.. I ran back for.. for ten minutes.”

“Wow, what a trooper!” Jack said.

“Oh.. hey, Jack.”

“Me and Jamie are heading to the Lucky Cat Cafe in a bit, wanna come and get some cake?”

“That’d be great…! Let me.. I’m just gonna rest.. for a bit..”

She fell to the ground and just stared at the clouds. Jack joined her, pointing out what clouds looked like spaceships or planes. Oh wait those were just planes.

❄️⛸🌙

Jack, Elsa and Anna sat at a booth while Jamie and his friends sat at a larger booth, eating sundaes and talking about their game.

A boy with wild black hair walked up to their table, a notepad in his hand and a sour face that only coffee baristas had during their shift. 

“Welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe, I’ll be your server, Hiro.” He said, his tone deadpan. “What can I get you?”

“Two chocolate mochas and two strawberry kitty cakes please!” Anna said, bouncing in her seat with a bright grin.

“Do you have teas?” Elsa asked.

“Yes. May I recommend our ‘Autumn Leaf’ tea?”

The drink sounded good and the name was pretty but the way he said it made Jack feel dreary.

“That sounds nice. I’ll take that please.”

“Anything else?” Hiro asked, scribbling down their orders on the notepad.

“No that’ll be all.”

He closed the notepad and turned away without even a small smile. Hiro shouted something in Japanese through the tiny window and a woman shouted back. Jack watched as he played on his DS with the same disinterested look, were kids always this miserable looking?

“So, Jack, I heard Jasmine’s throwing a party next week.” Anna said. “You going?”

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world. You guys going?”

“Totally!”

“I’ll pass.” Said Elsa, eyes trained on her book.

“But Elsa-“

“I’m not going because I know what happens at Jasmine’s “famous” parties.” She said. “Drinking, dancing all close to sweaty people in a hot room and the..,”

She quickly looked around and whispered,

“Sex.” 

The blonde shivered just saying the word.

“Come on, this is your final year of youth. You gotta spend it wisely.” Jack said.

“My final year? I’m only 18.”

“You know what I mean.”

“No. No, I don’t.”

“What my fabulous friend is trying to say is that you’re young but you don’t do young people stuff.” Anna tried explaining as nicely as she could.

“You’re basically an old lady in a college girls body.” Jack said.

“What?! I’m young and barrels of fun.”

“No young person says “barrels of fun,” Jack smirked.

“Anna, you don’t think I’m an old lady right?”

“Well..”

Elsa deflated and a frown spread across her face. Anna put her arm around her sister and tried telling her motivational things about her “old” soul.

❄️⛸🌙

Without a word, Hiro and the owner, Ms. Hamada, placed their food on the table. Jack immediately noticed the difference between the two, Hiro had placed the cakes down harshly with his deadpan expression while Ms. Hamada placed Elsa’s tea down with care and a delighted expression.

“Here’s your cake made with love and the Hamada spirit! Hope you enjoy!” She said, her gleeful smile brightening up Jack’s spirit.

“ _ **Arigato, Hamada-san!**_ ”

Ms. Hamada blinked in surprise. 

“ _ **You know Japanese?**_ ” She asked.

“ _ **A little.**_ ” Jack replied.

“ _ **Are you half?**_ ”

“ _ **No, my uncle’s girlfriend taught me.**_ ”

“ _ **Wow! Amazing! Keep up the good work! Fighting!**_ ”

She threw a triumphant fist in the air and he copied.

“I hope you enjoy your food. Have a nice day.”

She walked off with a smile on her face and a kick in her step. Hiro gave Jack a once over then walked off without a word.

“You speak Japanese?” Anna asked.

Jack pulled his plate of Kitty cake closer and dug in.

“Tooth taught me some a year ago.” He said, his mouth filled with cake. “You gonna drink that?”

He reached for Anna’s mocha but the girl swatted him away. As the two ate, all Elsa kept thinking was “Am I really an old lady?”

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	6. Merida’s Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the gang are doing homework when Merida gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for today but don’t worry we’ll be partying soon!

❄️⛸🌙

  
It was a well known fact that homework was terrible and everyone hated it. Especially people who hated writing essays. Jack yawned as he stared at his third paragraph for the third time now.

They were all sitting in Flynn’s room, writing papers and research for class tomorrow but everyone, except Rapunzel, was about to fall asleep or destroy their textbooks from boredom.

The preppy blonde looked around the room to see Flynn staring angrily at his textbook while Merida started playing with her curls out of boredom. She placed a red marker in her book and closed her book.

“Break time!” She announced.

“Finally!” Flynn said, tossing his pencil away. “Alright, Merida, where’s the snacks?”

“Huh?”

“The snacks? You know, that thing we talked about in the group chat.”

“I didnae agree to any snacks.”

Flynn made a face at her then pulled his phone out. He shoved the device in her face.

_**Sexy Tree Kids 🌳 🍆** _

_**Handsome Guy with the Perfect Nose** Yesterday 11:34 pm: Alright who’s bringing the snacks tomorrow? Jack?_

_**Imp Waifu** Yesterday 11: 32 pm: I didn’t get any allowance this week_

_Sorry 😭😭😭_

_**Handsome Guy with the Perfect Nose** Yesterday 11: 37 pm: Merida?_

_**That Wee Lass** Yesterday 11:40 pm: Sure. Whatever._

“See.” Flynn said.

“It was the dead of night and I was knackered.”

“Doesn’t matter, Scots tape. You said you were gonna do it and you failed on your promise.”

“Oh fuck off, ye—“

Her pocket started buzzing and she pulled her phone out.

“Hiya, dad.” She answered. “Who? OH MY GOD! No, yer kiddin’!”

Merida squealed with excitement and jumped out of her seat. Jack grinned at her excitement. She looked like a child who was told Santa was in town or the Easter bunny was visiting.

“Hiya, Hiccup!”

She started speaking a different language in her excitement for whoever was on the phone. Rapunzel giggled as she babbled on and on with this Hiccup character then tapped her on the shoulder.

“Who’s that?” Rapunzel whispered.

“It’s my cousin from Scotland.”

“Ooo! Can we meet him?”

“Sure!” She said , absolutely delighted. “Hold on, Hic, I’m gonna introduce ye to someone.”

Merida held the phone out and put it on facecam. The phone beeped for a couple of seconds then someone popped up on screen. A bored looking teen with ginger hair and green eyes stared at the camera, a bright smile on his freckled face. In the background sounded like a party, music blasting and the sound of people laughing and talking loudly.

“Can you see me, Mer?”

“Yep! Everyone this is my cousin, Hiccup.”

“Hi, Hiccup!” Jack yelled.

“Hiccup, this is Rapunzel, Flynn and Jack.”

“Hi, Merida’s friends.” He have a lazy wave. “You guys keepin’ her in check? She hasn’t killed anyone right?”

Merida rolled her eyes but her smile stayed bright.

“So, what are you guys up to?” He asked.

“Homework but it’s sooo borin’”

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her boredom.

“Wow. Merida DunBroch not wanting to study. What would Elinor say?”

“”What would Elinor say”” Merida said, her tone nasilly.

He rolled his eyes then randomly flinched as he quickly ducked down.

On Hiccup’s end something glass shattered and someone let out a drunken “WHOOP! WHOOP!”. His face melted into an annoyed frown as something else shattered a few seconds later.

“What was that?” Flynn asked.

“ _ **Fokk**_ …” Hiccup groaned. “Hold on..”

He turned and shouted something in.. honestly Jack didn’t know what he was speaking. It sounded somewhat Scandinavian but something didn’t sit right with him as Hiccup kept yelling the strange otherworldly words.

He stopped yelling to suddenly duck as something flew past his head. Hiccup turned back to the phone.

“Sorry. Tuff and Ruff got to the liquor. Gotta go.”

With that he hung up. Merida burst out laughing as the call ended, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

“Hiccup? Ruff and Tuff?” Flynn asked. “The hell are these names?”

“Actually it’s Ruffnut and Tuffnut.” Merida corrected but said it as if those names were normal. “Those two are a riot but a wee bit glaikit. I think ye’d get along better with Fishlegs.”

“Fishlegs?”

“Um, where’d you say your cousin was from?” Jack asked.

“Scotland.”

Flynn and Jack gave each other a look before looking back at Merida, who was too busy smiling and being giddy.

“I didn’t know Scottish people had those kinds of names.” Rapunzel said.

“Well…” Merida turned to them, “Not necessarily Scotland but an island that’s pretty close.”

“What’s it called?”

“Berk.”

Now all of them shared a look. Merida sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Berk, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. The island’s apart of the Barbaric Archipelago and is home to the Hairy Hooligans. Blah blah blah Vikings, blah blah blah War of the Nightfury, and now it’s unofficially apart of Scotland. Any questions?”

Jack immediately raised his hand.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	7. After Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stays after class with Pitch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty chapter! Sorry don’t crucify me😣😣

❄️⛸🌙

“Alright class, hand your assignments to the front.” Said Pitch.

Jack passed his paper to his neighbor then looked out the window for a second before being tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Jasmine smiling at him.

“Hey.” She whispered.

“Hey.”

“You’re still coming to my party right?”

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Jasmine’s smile got even brighter but before she could say anything else, the bell rang. Students started packing their things and chatting, excited for the weekend (and Jasmine’s party). She packed her things and gave him a small wave before catching up with her friends. Jack packed his things and headed for the door but...

“Hold on, Mr. Overland.”

He was about to leave but Pitch halting him, his dark voice stopping Jack dead in his tracks. Jack made sure the rest of the class had left then closed the door, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he locked it.

“Good, now I have something I want to talk to you about something. Take a seat.” 

Without a word, the teen pulled up a chair and sat down, keeping his eyes down.

“Now, I’ve been looking over your grades and I have to say.. not good.”

The slinky man got out of his seat, walking to the curtains and closing each one.

“It’s such a shame too,”

He closed one.

“You seemed so engaged at the beginning of the year.”

He closed another one.

“You and Aster not getting along? I knew your personalities would clash, he always seemed like the strict one.”

“Hey, don’t talk about Bunny like that.” Jack said, turning to him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Like what? Oh.. sorry.. I forgot he’s your best friend in the whole world, am I correct?”

Jack was about to retort but Pitch wasn’t wrong. Him and Bunny weren’t on the best terms lately, hell Bunny thought he hated him not too long ago. Pitch smirked at Jack’s quietness.

“That's what I thought.”

He closed the final curtain and the room was pitch black, the only light that shone through the dark room was from the tiny window on the doors but anyone passing couldn’t see much inside.

Jack stiffened as he felt Pitch suddenly grip his shoulders. He hated the feeling of those slimy hands touching him but he didn't move. He couldn’t move.

“Now, about your grades.” Pitch said, slowly massaging his shoulders. “You were doing so well at the beginning. Talking more in class. Raising your hand more. Is something wrong?”

“No.. it’s just..”

“Something going on at home? Your guardians too busy again? I’ve seen you standing around after school.”

“Well.. yeah.. North’s too busy at the workshop again and Tooth’s getting ready for the bake sale..”

“So you feel lonely?”

“I guess..” He shrugged.

Jack felt a sudden warm breath on his ear and a light kiss on his neck.

“I can make all that loneliness go away, if you let me.” Pitch said, his voice low.

The teen didn’t move or say anything, he just slowly nodded his head. Jack went still as he felt those slimy hands slide down his side to grip his waist.

As Merida would say, he wanted to boke.

  
_**Later...** _

Jack watched as his blood washed down the sink drain while he cleaned his fresh wound. Normally, people would cry if their wrist was slit open but Jack just felt numb. His eyes just blinked absently as the red liquid finally washed down the sink.

After he cleaned his wound, he looked into the mirror for a second to stare at himself. Fresh tear stains on his cheeks, red puffy eyes and a fresh bite on his neck.

He just blinked again. Not really thinking about anything. He didn’t even remember what he was doing or the events that happened earlier. His mind was just a blank space.

“Jack!” Tooth called. “Dinner’s ready!”

He blinked again but this time he was snapped out of his mindless state and turned to the door to call back.

“Coming!”

He quickly rushed out of the bathroom and to his dresser, fishing around until he found a tiny bracelet Rapunzel made him; it was made out of blue yarn and had tiny Christmas charms on it. Last year she had the idea to make all of her friends friendship bracelets for Christmas. For everyone, it was a cute trinket. For Jack it was a life saver.

He tied it tight around his wrist, rubbed a hand over his face and fixed his hair. He rushed downstairs for dinner, wearing a wide smile as he sat down with his family. North and Bunny were debating loudly about sports or something while Tooth set the last plate of food on the table. Sandy slid into his seat next to Jack and they all got ready to pray. They all bowed their heads as Bunny started the prayer.

“Oh great father in the sky, we praise you tonight as we sit down on this great day to enjoy the meal my lovely possum cooked.”

Out of the corner of Jack’s eye, he saw Tooth smile and do a little dance in her seat. When he looked around, everyone else had their heads down except for Sandy, who was looking at him with a worried expression.

He quickly signed to Jack.

_“Are you okay? Your face is red.”_

_“Yeah. Don’t worry.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“I’m sure.”_ Signed Jack, giving the tiny man a smile.

Sandy didn’t look too sure but left it alone. Bunny gave an “Amen” and they all started eating.

❄️⛸🌙

As the sun went down, Jack was on his phone getting ready for bed when his phone rang. He looked to see who it was and smiled.

“Hey, Anna.” He answered, putting on his shirt. “What’s up?”

“ **Hey, Jack, I— wait** ,”

Anna paused for a moment before letting out a deep sigh.

“ **You did it again, didn’t you?** ”

“Huh? What no-“

“ **Jack.** ”

Dammit. She was too good.

“..How’d you know.” He asked, letting out a tired laugh.

“ **I can tell by the tone of your voice. You just got done crying, right?** ”

“..yeah..” He sighed. “But trust me, it’s fine.”

“ **It’s not fine! You did this last month and said you were fine.** ”

“Anna, listen it’s—“

“ **That’s it. I’m coming over tomorrow to check on you and we are gonna talk and that’s final.** ”

“Anna. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“ **I’m still coming over and you can’t stop me.** ”

She was right. The little red head was determined and didn’t have a problem climbing through his window if she felt it was urgent enough.

Jack let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Alright. See ya in the morning. Wait, what’d you call for again?”

“ **I was calling about the party tomorrow but this is much more important!** ”

Jack chuckled at the determination in her voice, she had a lot of moxy for someone with such tiny hands.

The two chatted for what seemed like forever before Jack collapsed and went to sleep.

And Anna wasn’t kidding when she said she’d be at his house first thing in the morning. He woke up to her bright blue eyes staring down at him, even though her face was frowned up, he knew she was worried sick. Jack sat up.

“Hey there, Prince-Woah!”

She immediately lifted his long dark blue sleeve to see the cut and just as she guessed, it was fresh and still a bright visible red. 

“Jack…” Said Anna. “You said you wouldn’t do it anymore. You promised!”

“I know, I know.”

He saw the tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to keep her angry frown.

“Jack, what happened? Just tell me..”

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just a little depressive episode, that’s all.”

He flashed his usual smile but that only made her lip start quivering.

“How long have you been doing it?” She asked, her voice shaking.

“Yesterday. That’s it. I promise.”

She finally allowed the tears to leave her eyes and roll down her cheek and Jack couldn’t do much besides pull her into a hug.

He hated himself. He should be the one crying but here’s Anna crying for him. Jack felt her tears soak through his shirt, or maybe that was snot, he didn’t really care at the moment since she was getting out all her frustration.

“It’s alright, raggedy Ann.” He said.

He felt her let out a light chuckle but she tried to hold it back and leaned back to look at him.

“Jack, this isn’t a joking moment.” She chuckled. “Take this seriously.”

“But I don’t like you being sad. I’m used to smiling freckles and your tiny hands moving around when you’re happy.”

She gave him a light punch with her tiny hamburger helper hands.

“Oh! Oof! Ya got me!” Jack said, feigning hurt. “I was no match for your tiny fury.”

She let out a laugh and Jack had accomplished his mission.

“See. Much better.” He smirked, wiping her tears away.

“You’re not off the hook, asshole.” She said. “Seriously, though, what’s bothering you?”

“Like I said, it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“You always say there’s nothing wrong but it just gets worse.. I’m worried.”

“My depression’s just acting up again, it’ll all be fine when we go to the party later, okay?”

She made a face and scrunched her eyebrows.

“I, Jackson Overland, pinky promise I’ll get better at coping.” He declared, sticking out his pinky.

Anna’s frown softened and she wrapped her pinky around his.

“And I, Anna Arendelle, pinky promise to kick Jackson’s ass if he breaks said promise.”

“It’s a deal.”

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	8. Party Foul (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida attends Jasmine’s party but things quickly go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took forever but I was just spending the days with my family for the holidays. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

🏹🐻 👑 

  
The night had finally come. Jasmine Khan was throwing one of her legendary parties, apparently the whole school was supposed to show up but Merida wasn’t really looking forward to it.

Yep, you heard that right. Merida Dunbroch wasn’t looking forward to the rager everyone's been talking about. This would seem like a surprise to anyone who didn’t know the wee lass.

Normally she was loud, blunt and didn’t have a problem telling you if you were annoying but most just guessed that was the Scottish in her. But if you knew her…

“Merida, come on! Flynn’s outside!” Called Rapunzel from downstairs.

You knew this wasn’t the case.

She let out a groan of annoyance as slipped her green flannel on and tied her sneakers.

“Mum, we’re leavin’!”

“Have a good time!” Elinor called from the kitchen. “Don’t stay up too late. Don’t drink. Don’t get pregnant.”

“Ugh, mum!” Merida gagged. “We’re leavin’.”

The two girls left the house then jumped into Flynn’s truck. Merida jumped into the backseat, basically forcing Rapunzel into the front seat. The blonde put her seatbelt on and smiled at Flynn, who quickly smiled back as his cheeks turned a bright pink then cast a nasty glare at Merida, who just stuck her tongue out.

“So, Flynn, how’s your night so far?” Rapunzel asked.

“Huh?” He turned back to her with a dumbfounded expression. “Oh uh, I’m good. You?”

“I’m so excited! I’ve never been to a party because mother doesn’t trust them but what she doesn’t know won’t kill her.”

“What she doesn’t know?”

“The wee princess over here lied to her mum about the party. We’re supposed to be eatin’ marshmallows right now.”

“Woah, I didn’t know blondie had a dark side.” Flynn laughed.

Rapunzel just giggled at the idea at being a rebel, which made Flynn smile. Merida should really become a professional matchmaker, she was good at this.

As they pulled off, she finally noticed Jack sitting on the other side. He was curled up, no shoes as usual, and had a black hoodie on instead of his usual blue. She couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not because his hood was covering his face. She taped his shoulder and the albino looked over.

“Ye good?”

He nodded then turned back to the window. Merida decided to leave it alone and focused on Flynn’s attempt to flirt with the equally oblivious girl.

_**At Jasmine’s House…** _

“Woah.”

That’s all Merida could say. The house was huge, almost like the palace’s she’d seen in the Highlands but more Arabian; it towered three stories high and had a sleek yet regal design. There must’ve been more than 20 rooms, there had to be.

Rapunzel thought there were two parties going on since the place was crowded but then she remembered the WHOLE school was invited and people were allowed to bring as many people as they wanted. She saw people passed out in the grass, smoking and drinking on the porch and she even saw something shoot off from the backyard. One could only imagine how many people were inside.

Jack marveled at colors; not the house since it was a plain white but the party lights. Jasmine must’ve bought some extra party lights or something because it looked like a concert was going on. Multicolored lights danced in the air as he heard people “Whooping” and laughing.

Flynn waved his hand and lead them all inside, seemingly familiar with the palace.

Inside, they were all starstruck. Or about to go deaf because as soon as the door opened a sonic boom of music blasted them. Rapunzel covered her ears as the bass pounded the air, Jack stared wide eyed at the people dancing; close up and grinding on each other while Merida wrinkled her nose at the smell of sweat and weed. She hated parties.

Flynn wasn’t fazed by any of it and just walked forward, saying hello to all his friends and flirting with giggling girls. He looked back at them and waved his hand, signaling them to follow.

They all followed him through the crowded halls and rooms, Jack was sandwiched between two drunk girls and Merida got shoulder checked to the side by Gaston, his huge biceps knocking her off her feet and onto the floor. When she got back up, she saw that Rapunzel and Flynn were out of sight.

“Fuck!” She groaned.

She tried to look for Jack in the sea of kids and found him still between the girls, both were pretty ugly but had the most confident smile on their pig faces. Merida swooped in and pushed the girls away from him.

“Hey!” The girl in green yelled.

“What the hell you crazy bitch!” The girl in purple yelled.

“Last time I checked, yer naw supposed to hump blokes without their permission!” Merida said, grabbing Jack by the arm and glaring at the girls.

“What is he your boyfriend or something?”

“Ew! Fuck naw! He’s my pal and I suggest ye get movin.”

As Merida turned to walk away, one of the girls had said something about her nappy curls. This set her off. You never talk about a girls curls.

“YE WEE DAFT CUNT! YE WANNA FUCKIN GO?!” Merida screeched.

“Pleasures all mine, bitch!”

A few onlookers had gathered to watch the impending brawl and as Merida got into her stance and was about to throw a punch, she felt Jack tug on her sleeve.

“Ye want to get in on this brawl t— Jack? You okay?”

Jack’s head was down, hidden more in his hoodie, and Merida felt his hands… shaking? She lowered her fist and stopped to look at Jack more closely.

“Jackie?” She asked. “Are ye—“

“Hey!”

The girl in green yelled and forcefully spun Merida around then landed a quick punch to the gingers nose. Merida clutched her nose as she bumped into Jack, uncovering it to see blood.

“YE MANKY COO!!” Merida screeched, lunging at the girl as the crowd went wild.

The two toppled onto the floor, Merida on top screeching like a banshee as she punched and pulled the girls hair. The poor girl really didn’t know what she had started as she tried to cover her face with her perfectly polished hands and wimpy screams of terror. Merida felt a sudden tug on her hair and pounced on the girls sister (or whoever she was) and gave her a good one two.

The crowd went wild as they watched the assault and some even pulled out their phones to stream the mayhem. Someone must’ve felt bad because suddenly someone was pulling her off the screaming sister and hauling her into the kitchen.

🏹🐻👑

“Here you go.”

Merida sat on one of the countertops, taking a bag with ice in it. She placed it on her nose with a grimace at the freezing sensation.

“Thanks, Snow..”

The freshmen didn’t answer at first, she was too busy giving Merida a sort of death glare/motherly disappointment look but she was too well mannered.

“You’re welcome but what were you thinking out there!” Scolded Snow. “Fighting with Drizella and Anastasia like that!”

“Hey, someone had to take em down a notch or two.”

“What you did was reckless and dangerous.”

Merida’s rolled her eyes.

“Okay… mum.”

Snow let out a sigh and scooted around the people in the kitchen. She stood on her tiptoes to go through the cabinets and came back with a first aid kit.

She started taking tools out and tending to Merida’s wounds.

“Hold still, this might hurt,” she apologized as Merida winced at the rubbing alcohol and water, “sorry…”

“It’s fine, been through worse.”

“What were you girls even fighting about?”

“Those two twats were grindin up on Jack and I cou—wait! Where’s Jack?”

“Hold still.” Said Snow, firmly to keep her in place. “I don’t know where he could be. By the time I got to you, he was running off somewhere. I think I saw him run outside.”

“Shite..”

“Almost done.”

Snow placed a blue band aid over her freckles nose. Merida gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then scurried out of the kitchen.

🏹🐻👑

Searching for Jack was harder than Merida originally thought. She tried searching the backyard but everybody was either too drunk or too high to actually answer her questions, luckily a particular drunk albino bumped into her. It was Kida, rosy cheeked and giggling. She spun around, nearly smacking Merida with her hair, and smiled.

“Merida, I didn’t know you were gonna be here!” Kida smiled. “Huh? You look stressed. I think I have the perfect remedy. Hey, Milo! Shirley Temple over here!”

“No, no, I’m fine. I’m looking for Jack.”

“Jack?... Jack?” Kida wrapped her arm around the redheads shoulder and looked off into the distance, concentrating.

Merida sighed.

“Jackson Overland? Jack Frost?”

“Oh! Yeah. I saw him.”

“Really? When?”

“Well.. I saw him walking around all funny kind of like he was looking for someone. Then I saw him start talking with Alice and some dude I think. Then I threw up on Milo.” She giggled remembering it.

“Thank ye! Where’s she?”

“She usually hangs out in the basement, just go to the laundry room and you’ll find a door.” Kida watched as Merida ran back inside. “Anytime, Mer!”She yelled out, accepting the drink Milo gave her.

🏹🐻👑

Merida rushed back inside, shoving past people and shuffling around couples making out in the hall. She ran to a door next to the laundry room and opened it. Immediately she was hit was a smoke cloud and the stench of weed. She covered her nose with her shirt and walked downstairs.

Down there was a much more relaxed party, albeit a little hornier. Merida’s eyes watched as people were making out and jumping against each other like horny rabbits as slow music played on the small stereo. In another corner, she saw people smoking and chilling out on bean bag chairs, laughing and smiling like it was the end of the world. There she spotted Alice, staring up at the ceiling without a single care. Merida rushed over.

“Hey, Alice!”

The blonde girl jumped and turned.

“Oh, hello.” She waved.

“Where’s Jack?”

“Jack? Jack.. Jack.. Jack.. oh yes!” She said. “He was right here but then Jasmine came down here and—“

Suddenly a scream was heard from upstairs and Merida listened as a stampede of footsteps ran around up there. Her and Alice gave each other a look then followed everyone upstairs.

They followed the wave of kids running upstairs and saw another crowd of kids rushing up to the bedrooms. The two ran upstairs to investigate what all the commotion was about. Maybe Jack has pulled a prank? Maybe a girl had given birth?

Merida was hoping the ladder.

She shoved her way to the front of the crowd, accidently losing Alice in the wave of muttering and whispering students. She listened to their murmurs as she moved past people.

“Wow, I can't believe he did that.” One person said, shocked.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Another person whispered.

“What a jerk.” A third person said.

Merida prayed to Aine that this was just a misunderstanding or that Jack wasn’t involved. Please don’t let him be involved.

Unfortunately, her fears had come true as she elbowed the last person and got a clear view of the scene.

Inside the room, (She guessed was Jasmine’s because who else would have draped curtains and an array of jewelry) was chaos. A nightstand was pushed over causing a lamp to shatter and bits of broken glass to lay scattered across the floor. The bed was a mess as well, pillows and blankets thrown about as if a fight had happened. And in the center of it all was Jasmine, one the floor wailing as she covered her face and her friend was comforting her.

And Jack… the boy was sitting near the shattered lamp hiding his face in knees, violently shaking as he cried. He clutched his head, trying to block out the sound of Jasmine’s friend yelling curses at him.

What happened?

🏹🐻👑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	9. Party Foul (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explains what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angsty chapter!

🏹🐻👑

  
Puke. If there’s one thing Merida hated more than chores or babysitting her brothers, it was puke. She held Jack’s hood as he gagged and retched into the toilet. He finally coughed and spit out the last of it then lifted his head as the toilet flushed.

“Sorry…”

“No need- holy shite!” She covered her nose with her shirt and fanned the air with other hand. “What the fuck did ye eat?”

“Nerves. Humiliation. Guilt..”

Jack stood and readjusted his hoodie then just sat on the toilet, head in his hands. Merida uncovered her nose and sat down on the floor.

“What the hell happened back there? I’ve never see ye so… scared..”

“.. I.. I hurt her..” He mumbled.

“What?”

“I hurt her.” He said, more firmly. “I hit Jasmine.”

“..woah.. but.. but why? Isn’t she yer girlfriend or somethin’?”

“What? No. We’re just friends but.. I don’t think that’s the case anymore..”

“So why’d ye hit her? She seems like a cool lass, I dinnae think she’d start a fight.”

“She didn’t.. I.. I flipped out and.. punched her..”

“What the hell! What for?”

Jack let out a sigh and Merida saw him pull on his sleeve.

“Well…”

❄️⛸🌙

Alice coughed as she inhaled the purple smoke. Weed wasn’t the most attractive of things to Jack, cigars and cigarettes smelled weird and weed wasn’t any better but after the fight upstairs and the day he had, he needed it.

The freshmen passed it to Jack, who immediately inhaled and smoked half the blunt. He started having a coughing fit and she patted his back.

“Woah. Woah. Go easy, Jackie boy.” A boy, Peter, said.

“Yeah, you okay?” An college boy, Robin, asked.

“Yeah.” Jack coughed. “What the hell’s in this?”

“Oh!” Alice perked up, “It's a new batch March gave me. It’s called ‘Cunning Cat’.”

“Cunning cat?” Robin asked, a ginger eyebrow cocked.

“Okay, you gotta take me when you see Hatter and March.” Peter laughed, taking the blunt from Jack.

“But seriously Jack, you’ve been kind of out of it tonight. You sure-“

“Robin, I’m good!” He smiled. “I’m just here to relax and have a good time.”

“Alright..”

Robin slumped back in his beanbag when Peter passed him the blunt.

“You know what I hate?” Peter asked.

“Good fashion?” Robin chuckled.

“What? No! This jacket’s awesome!” He said, confidently showing off his new green jacket. “Math. Like come on, what’s the big deal? X and Y are letters! They have no business being in math!”

“Oh lord..”

Robin rolled his eyes and pulled his hat over his face as Peter continued to ramble. Jack wasn’t too sure if Alice was actually paying attention or was just spaced out, she was facing Peter but he wasn’t too sure if she was actually looking at him.

As he rambled, Jack felt a finger poke his shoulder. 

“Oh hey, Jazzy. Nice party.”

“Thank you.” She said. The princess crouched down to his level and whispered in his ear. “Follow me. I have something to show you.”

When she stood and walked off, Jack stared at her swaying hips as she walked up the stairs. She stopped and beckoned him to follow, her eyes filled with a familiar sultry look. He decided to follow her and Robin whistled as they walked off.

❄️⛸🌙

They entered her room and Jack’s jaw immediately hit the ground. He’d been to the Dunbroch’s estate before, it was quite extravagant but was more rustic and down to earth; wooden furniture, stone fireplaces and even bear statues and displays of old weapons. But this was next level.

He was already gobsmacked by the outside of the “house” but Jasmine’s room was next level. A queen size bed with multiple large swan feather pillows, a golden vanity with tons of jewels in beautifully crafted boxes and several colorful rugs with intricate Hindu designs. Jack never felt so broke.

The albino took a stroll around to check out the princess’s room. One of Jack’s faults was his curiosity and that just resulted in him touching everything on the vanity, marveling at the sapphires and emeralds that were scattered across the vanity as if she carelessly put them there.

“So you like it?” She asked.

“Yeah..” Jack said, in awe as he picked up a necklace. “Jasmine, these are gorgeous! Where’d you get them?”

“My father got them for me when he visited Iran.”

“Wow, that’s-!!”

Jack didn’t notice Jasmine sauntering over. He felt as her pristine hands slid across his shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

_Oh no._

“You know, Jack, I’ve been watching you for awhile now..,”

Both of her hands glided down his back, caressing his sides as she whispered into his ear.

_Stop._

“And I think you and I would make a cute couple,”

He felt her hands grip his hip, her perfectly painted nails clawing at his waistband.

“Especially during homecoming.”

Jasmine kissed his neck then slowly slid one hand over his crotch, gently squeezing and rubbing against his butt with her low cut jeans.

_**GET OFF ME!!** _

❄️⛸🌙

“Then… I punched her.. and we started fighting…” Confessed Jack, his voice slightly strangled.

“Oh, Jackie…”

Merida wrapped Jack in a hug. She felt him start weeping into her shoulder, it was weak at first then quickly became full out sobbing. She’d never seen him in such a vulnerable state, he was usually smiling and occasionally got heated but crying? Only during movies and sad pet commercials. Never a full on breakdown.

They stayed like that for what felt like minutes, maybe an hour, before Jack finally stopped crying. The Scot’s face recoiled in disgust as she felt a wet substance on her shirt, she prayed it was just tears. Please let it be tears.

He looked up at her with red puffy eyes and snot dripping down his nose and lip. Thankfully, she handed him a paper towel but the redhead winced when she saw the snot on her shirt.

“So…” Merida asked, looking down at her shirt. “What now? Wanna stay here for a bit or..?”

“I just want to go home..”

“I think that’d be good for the both of us.”

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	10. Not so popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes to school on Monday and people aren’t as peachy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

❄️ ⛸ 🌙 

  
The next few days couldn’t have been worse. Luckily the party was at the end of the week that way he could regain himself and actually relax after that shit show but Monday was horrible…

Bunny drove him to school, silent like usual as the Australian drank his coffee. They stopped at the light and Jack heard him clear his throat.

“Hey..”

Jack looked over.

“Ya sure ya wanna go to school? I could take ya back home if ya still feel-“

“It’s fine.. but thanks.”

The light turned green and they were off.

❄️⛸🌙

When Jack walked through the front doors, he’d never felt so… unwanted. Everytime he passed someone, they’d give him a disgusted look or start whispering something to their friend. He usually got a “Hey, Jack” or “Good morning, Jackson” but it was dead silent.

He made it to his locker and saw Alice, staring into hers with the same spaces out look. This was too easy. Jack tiptoed over to the freshmen and slapped his hands on her shoulder causing her to scream.

She whirled around but before she could reprimand him, some girls had run up and shoved him away. It was Mulan and Esmeralda.

“Oh, hey guys!” He smiled.

“Don’t hey guys us.” Said Esmeralda, firmly with a sharp glare.

“Are you okay, Alice?” Mulan asked. “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“Excuse me? I don- oh!”

Before Alice could respond, Mulan pulled her into a hug and walked her to her first class.

“Um.. what was-“

“I don’t know why you think you can just grab women like that after the stunt you pulled but so you know,” She stepped forward and pointed a finger in his face, “the girls and I will be watching you.”

With that, she walked off. Jack had never been more confused in his life. Usually Mulan was cool with him, same with Esmeralda, but now they were treating him like a criminal. He could tell this was gonna be a bad day.

❄️⛸🌙

As the rest of the day went by, people wouldn’t talk to him, even people he smoked weed with or had daily conversations with. In biology, people refused to partner up with him for a lab and the teacher forced a girl to sit with him. Unfortunately, she was scared out of her wits and anytime he tried to speak, she’d flinch or scoot to a seat further from him.

Even lunch was strange. People would stop their conversation to glare at him or they’d get quiet when he passed their table.

He sat at his usual table with Flynn and Merida. A sigh left his mouth as he slumped in his seat.

“Off day?” Flynn asked.

“Terrible day!” Jack groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “No ones talking to me! People don’t want to look at me! Everybody’s treating me like a war criminal!”

“Well.. you did kind of punch Jasmine in the eye.”

“She grabbed my dick!”

“Ye think they care about that?” Merida said. “Yer a bloke who just punched a princess in the eye. To them, yer just an abusive arse.”

Jack groaned again and laid his face on the table.

“What am I gonna do?”

“Hope it passes until college?” Flynn advised.

“Shave yer head and get a crazy face tattoo?”

“How’s that gonna help me?”

“Ye could become a villain and show those bawbags who they’re messin’ with!” She said, stabbing her fork into a fry.

“You know,” Flynn chimed in, “call me crazy but I get the feeling Jack’s not the only one affected by this.”

“Ugh! Those fuckin’ princesses caught me in the bathroom and thought “Hey, let’s call the Scottish girl names for hangin’ out with Jackie”.”

“They made fun of you? Who did it?” Jack asked, giving her his full attention.

“Esmeralda and Mulan! Tellin’ me I support violence against women!? Fuckin bollocks!”

“Total bollocks!”

They both slammed their milk cartoons on the table, accidentally busting them open and getting milk on themselves. Flynn just sighed. He’ll never understand sophomores. 

**_At Home…_ **

Tooth was in the kitchen, packing cookie boxes in a cardboard box when she heard the front door slam and she heard a familiar groan of frustration.

“Jack! Is that you?” She called.

“Yes..”

He walked inside the kitchen, tossing his bag to the side and sitting on a counter, looking like he wanted to either fall asleep or rip someone’s head off. Maybe both?

“How was school, snowfl- wait why is there milk on your hoodie?”

“Because everyone’s a bitch!”

“Jack!” Tooth gasped.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look, making his expression soften a bit.

“Sorry.. it’s just,” Jack sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, “because of the party, people think I’m the bad guy and now everyone’s calling me a woman abuser. They even talked about Merida and Flynn!”

“Oh, honey..”

Tooth put the cookie boxes down and walked over to the depressed teen. Jack was usually her little ball of sunshine but seeing him so upset was.. upsetting. She placed her hand on his shoulder then crouched to meet him face to face.

“Jack, look at me,”

He looked.

“This whole situation is like a wildfire. Sure it’s bad now and a couple people got hurt-“

“A lot of people got hurt in my case.”

“Let me finish. Sure people got hurt BUT it’ll all heal, you just have to give it time. I’m sure Jasmine will forgive you.”

Jack sighed, “Sure.. I guess..”

She saw him tug on his sleeve for a second and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey. I’m packing things for the troops bake sale, wanna help out? I’m sure it'll take your mind off the drama.”

“..sure.” He shrugged.

“Great!”

She skipped over to the table and continued packing cookie boxes. Jack helped pack the water bottles and table decorations then he noticed the pattern on the table cloth.

“Hummingbirds?”

“Yes!” Tooth smiled, clapping her hands. “Isn’t it cute?”

“Yeah. Wait.. are they holding-“

“Swords? Cool, right? Aster helped me paint them and I might’ve, sort of, taken some artistic liberties.”

“Well I can't argue. Hummingbirds with weapons is pretty awesome.”

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	11. Bake Sale Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Tooth go to the bake sale, only to get unwanted attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was focusing on other writing but I’m back!

❄️⛸🌙

The monthly Girl Scout bake sale. A time for mothers to show off their baking skills (to absolutely destroy their competition), a time for little girls to become hustlers and that time of the year March makes his special weed snickerdoodles. Basically something for everyone.

Jack had helped Tooth set up her table. Butterscotch cookies, marshmallow brownies and her special cream filled fritters, some of the best at the entire bake sale. Sadly, they weren’t selling and Jack knew why.

He watched as women would make their way to the table then quickly walk to another table. Tooth was absolutely confused when she tried to talk to her fellow troop leaders and they would instantly turn from their table or conveniently get a phone call.

“Ugh.. why is no one getting some cookies? I spent all day on these! Do I have something on my face? Do I smell? Jack, do I... Jack?” She looked over at him.

When she looked over, she saw the teen, sitting on the ground with his head down. On his pale hand was a tiny insect. A caterpillar maybe. He was watching it carefully, playfully tickling it but it didn’t seem to mind.

“Jack, what are you doing?”

“...”

“Jack?”

“They’re not coming because of me..”

“Oh, snowflake,” Tooth sat next to him and gave him a gentle hug, “that’s not true. Everyone here loves you.”

“Not her apperently...”

Tooth raised an eyebrow before looking up to see one of the troop mothers giving Jack a nasty glare. It was Mrs. Banks, who, like always, came with her daughter, Jane.

Even when Tooth looked at her, her glare didn’t end.

“Is there a problem, Mrs. Banks?”

“If you think bringing a woman beater is just a problem then I suggest you get better morals.”

“Jack is no woman beater.” Tooth said, standing up with a puffed out chest.

“So I guess Miss Khan just punched herself then?” She asked. “You know, it’s people like you that allow abusers to feel comfortable with their abuse.”

“I would never and you know that!”

Tooth marched up to the woman, looking up at her with a furious glare. She put her hands on her hips to assert some dominance, or at least that’s what Jack thought. But he wasn’t focused on that, all he could think about was getting Tooth to calm down.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly tugging her.

“Tooth, I’m fine. I’ll just go back to the house and you can—“

“No. I won’t let her spread awful rumors about you.”

“Rumors?” Mrs. Banks laughed. “The evidence is clear as day on her face. The poor girl has a swollen eye because this delinquent can’t control himself.”

“How dare you?”

Jack noticed as mothers were trying to turn their daughters away from the argument while others just muttered and whispered, probably nasty things by the way their eyes were narrowed.

“Tooth.. come on. Let’s just go...”

“But Jack—“

She turned to face him and her eyes widened slightly. He had tears welling up in his eyes as his pale cheeks started turning red.

“Tooth… please..”

“Okay. I’ll get you home.” She said before turning to face the woman. “But I’m not done with you.”

The two walked back to the table and started taking down their cookies and decorations. Jack tried not to let the tears fall but his eyes didn’t feel like listening to him. He’d occasionally have to wipe his eyes if they blurred his vision too much which made the process a bit slower.

After the final box was packed, the two were off. Tooth hated the way the other parents were looking at Jack; judging, disgusted and all around angry at him for a one sided story.

❄️⛸🌙

They walked back in the house, heads down and defeated like a soldier who just lost a battle.

“Tooth! Jack! Velcome ho—“ North greeted them but was quickly taken aback by the sight of Jack’s tear stained face. “Jack?”

The teen just ignored him and quickly made his way upstairs. North heard the faint sound of his door close. Worried, he tried to make his way upstairs but stopped by Tooth’s tiny hand.

“Tooth?”

“Not right now.. he needs to be by himself..”

“Vhat happened?”

“You remember Friday night?,”

North nodded.

“Well.. apparently word has spread and everyone’s been making him feel like a criminal.. Mrs. Banks even called him a woman beater.”

“Vhat?! Jack? Vomen beater? Are you serious?”

“You should’ve heard what that vile woman said. Saying it’s in his delinquent nature.” Tooth spat.

Her hands were on her hips again as her foot tapped against the floor board.

“The nerve of that woman. She thinks she so high and mighty. I just—“

“Toothiana..”

He put a large hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.. I just.. I just can’t stand how people treat him..” She frowned. “He's come so far… you remember how it was when he first got here?”

North did remember. How could anyone forget? Jack was a completely different person; quiet, didn’t socialize with his classmates and rarely talked to anyone in the house. He eventually opened up but that was a period North didn’t want to happen again and now that’s it happening…

“Tooth, it vill be alright. Jack is a tough boy and this vill blow over in no time. Trust me.”

“I hope you’re right…”

_**Later…** _

Jack heard a heavy knock on the door and already knew who it was.

“Come in!” He called, not moving from his pillow.

“Jack?” North asked.

The large Russian sighed as he saw the teen hugging his pillow. Jack felt the bed shift under his guardians weight.

“I heard vhat happened at bake sale.. how are you feeling?”

“I feel fine..”

“Jack.”

“I said I’m- hey!”

North picked him up by the back of his collar and forced him to sit up. The teen gave him an icy glare but it quickly faded when he saw North’s worried look.

“You have been crying..again..” Said North, brushing a calloused thumb to Jack’s cheek.

“Like I said, I’m fine.. this has just been a crazy day..” Jack ran his hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Vhy don’t you tell me about it?”

Jack let out another sigh then shrugged. What did he have to lose talking to North? He was his guardian.. for now.

“Everyone at school thinks I’m a woman abuser because of what happened at the party.” He said. “And apparently the word spread around town since Mrs. Banks and the other PTA moms decided to avoid Tooth because of me. Bitches..”

“Jack!”

“Sorry, it’s just so.. unfair… no one deserves it. Tooth doesn’t. Merida doesn’t. Flynn doesn’t. But because they’re near me..”

North heard him sniffle and his eyes started to tear up. He pulled the boy into a hug as new tears leaked down his face.

“I-I didn’t want them to get roped into this.. I.. I-“

“Shh. It is alright. It is not your fault.” North said, pulling back from the hug to see Jack’s tear stained face. He brushed the tears away with his thumb. “You know you are not vomen beater?”

“..Yeah..”

“Tooth knows you are not vomen beater?”

“..Yeah..”

“So what is big deal? If people turn on you for something that is not true then they would have left you anyway.” He continued. “Vhat matters is the people sticking by you now because they know you inside and out like ice cream cake.”

Jack lightly chuckled.

“I think you mean ice cream sandwich.”

“Tomato, potato, heh? See, you’re already feeling better,”

“Thanks.. I mean it..”

“Just doing my job. Oh! You know vhat vould make you feel better? Ice cream sandwiches!”

“Can we get the ones from the back of the freezer?”

“Ve vill have to hurry!” North smiled. “Get shoes on! Quickly!”

“Alright!”

North rushed out of the room and into the hallway as Jack quickly got his shoes on, not bothering with laces until he nearly toppled down the stairs.

That night was filled with ice cream sandwiches and black and white scary movies. And Tooth nearly fainting from watching them eat too much sugar.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	12. Speaking to Ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella finds Jack in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter for now. I’ve got something big planned for the next chapters!

❄️⛸🌙

Jack was used to being alone. Being the outcast and being avoided was something he learned to grow numb to.

In the orphanage, he kept his distance. Always the quiet big kid in back. Parents would skip over him since he never said anything or just hid most of the time, mostly reading. That was always peaceful. Reading and going to a different world.

That’s what he was doing now. Reading a large book of fairy tales that Sandy gave him. The book wasn’t in good shape though, the spine was about to fall out and some pages were missing but other than that, it was in okay shape.

“Jack?” A voice whispered.

He looked in the direction of the whisper and saw Ella. The senior was holding a few books in her arms, cradling them like a baby.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just reading some fairytales.” He said, showing her the damaged book. “Hey, this Cinderella chick sounds just like you. You two should chat sometime.”

Ella rolled her eyes at him and walked over and sat next to him, placing her books in a neat pile on the floor.

“Well lunch is about to be over and I don’t see you heading to class.”

“Oh! Really? I didn’t know.“

“It’s fine. I have my next class here, we can just sit here if you want.”

“You mean skip class!?” He gasped, shocked by this. “With the studious Ella?”

She giggled.

“Oh you.” Ella said. “I’m serious. I haven’t seen you around much and you’re quieter than usual.”

“Oh… yeah..”

“Does it have to do with Jasmine’s party?”

“You know about that?”

“I would think so, you know, since I’m apart of the Princess elite.”

“Oh yeah. I forget.”

“And since I know, I’d like to know your side of the story.”

“Wait what? My side?”

“Of course.” Continued Ella, crossing her legs and turning to face Jack. “This whole time, Jasmine’s just been “I couldn’t believe he’d do this to me” and “He was so violent” but I feel like something else happened.”

“Uh..yeah.. something did.. she um..” Jack hesitated, twiddling his thumbs. “She invited me to her room and she kind of.. grabbed me. I freaked out and punched her BUT I’m completely sorry and I—“

Jack’s sentence stopped as Ella wrapped him in a hug.

“Don’t apologize. I understand.” She said, stroking his hair.

“...um..”

Jack slowly wrapped his arms around her and the two stayed like that for what felt like two minutes. She pulled back then pulled up his right sleeve then sucked her teeth.

“I knew something was off.” Said the senior, lightly brushing her fingers over it. “This has really gotten to you, huh?”

“Yeah..”

“Wanna talk more?”

“No, it’s cool..”

“Jack.”

“No really. I’m fine.”

“You said that last time and it only got worse. When are you going to tell them?”

“What? No way!” Said Jack, yanking his sleeve back. “What if they think I’m screwed up and send me back?”

Ella sighed as the bell rang. She quickly turned to her book pile then turned back to Jack, handing him a tiny green book.

“Read this. It’ll help.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek then stood, picked up her books and walked down another aisle of books.

The cover of the tiny book read “Dr. Sweet’s Guide to Depression” with a picture of a smiling man. How ironic.

Jack knew Ella wasn’t having the best time at home but you wouldn’t know from her formal and mature smile. Maybe Jack should take notes?

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	13. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel asks the gang to help with decorations for the school dance, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was dealing with passport stuff because I’m about to go on vacation next month but it’s finally here!

❄️⛸🌙

Jack had spent the next week reading the book Ella gave him. At first he was pretty skeptical about it, a handsome man claiming to be a doctor on a best selling book, it had to be a scam. But as Jack read more, he kept finding good recommendations; for example, one tip was to go outside more. It was getting colder outside and the trees were looking lovely this time of the year, so it was perfect weather. Thanks Dr. Sweet.

And school wasn’t too bad, given his shunned status, things were pretty alright. The dance wasn’t too far away and Rapunzel, and the rest of the art club, were preparing the decorations. She asked him to help out since, according to her, he doesn’t do anything after school, which was true.

 _ **Mighty Ducks**_ 🤪

 _ **Imp Waifu**_ _Today at 2:30 pm:_ **@everyone** HEY! Who wants to help with the dance prep?

 _ **Handsome Guy with A Perfect Nose** Today at 2:30 pm:_ Why are you helping with the dance? You can’t even throw confetti right 🤨

 _ **Imp Waifu** Today at 2:31 pm:_ First off, OW! Secondly, I was having a bad day when that happened so my party skills weren’t up to par

 _ **Handsome Guy with A Perfect Nose** Today at 2:23 pm:_ 🙄

 ** _Ice Queen_** _Today at 2:26 pm:_ I didn’t know you were on the party committee

 _ **Imp Waifu**_ _Today at 2:27 pm:_ I’m not. Punzie asked to help and I was wondering if you guys were free to help

 _ **Handsome Guy with A Perfect Nose** Today at 2:28 pm:_ Really?

 _ **Wee Lass** Today at 2:30 pm:_ Calm down. She’s just askin’ tae blow a couple of balloons, not yer…

 _ **Ice Queen**_ _Today at 2:31 pm:_ 😟😟😟😳😳

 _ **Imp Waifu**_ _Today at 2:32 pm:_ Hey! Keep it PG! There’s children here.

 _ **Wee Lass** Today at 2:33 pm:_ Who?

 _ **Imp Waifu**_ _Today at 2:33 pm:_ Anna

 _ **Gingerbread Girl**_ _Today at 2:34 pm:_ HEY! I'M NOT A KID! I’ll have you know I drink my milk without a straw!

 _ **Handsome Guy with A Perfect Nose**_ _Today at 2:36 pm:_ Oh lord 🤦♂️

 _ **Ice Queen** Today at 2:37 pm:_ Can we please get back on track? I’ll see if Belle needs any help.

 _ **Gingerbread Girl**_ _Today at 2:38 pm:_ I’ll go with you 😃

 _ **Handsome Guy with A Perfect Nose** Today at 2:40 pm:_ I’m free

 _ **Wee Lass**_ _Today at 2:41 pm:_ Beats havin’ tae see Mulan scowl at me 🤷♀️

 _ **Imp Waifu** Today at 2:41 pm:_ GREAT! I’ll let her know 😊

They all met up at the small gym next to the cafeteria, much to Rapunzel’s delight. Each of them was given a task, Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel were in charge of creating a banner for the dance while Flynn, Jack and Merida were in charge of painting some backdrops.

“So Eugene, my boy,”

His eyebrows knitted together at the mention of his name and turned to her with down turned lips.

“When ye gonna ask Punzie to the dance?”

He nearly dropped his brush at the question.

“What?! Me? Ask her?”

“Uh who else would ask? Quasimodo?”

“We’re just friends, it would make it weird and I have-“

“A reputation. I know, I know. But come on let’s be real, yer just a bag of jelly with a gooey heart.”

“But-“

“Jack, tell him, he needs to.. woah…” Merida looked over and was amazed by his art. “I didnae know ye could paint so well.”

“Yeah, that blue’s looking pretty good.” Said Flynn.

“Hm? Oh thanks..” He said, returning to painting. 

Flynn returned to painting, or at least attempting, as well but Merida scooted closer to Jack, lightly nudging him.

“Hm?”

“What’s wrong?” She whispered.

“Nothing. I’m good.”

“Cindy told me ye skipped class last week, yer clearly not fine.”

“Mer, quit worrying. I’m fine. I’m reading this awesome book she gave me and it’s really helping me get through some stuff.”

“...okay.. but just-“

“We’re out of paper!”

One of the art students yelled out and asked who would get the papers. Jack raised his hand to volunteer and ran off before Merida could catch him.

He walked down the empty hallway to the art room, looking around the quiet room. There were unfinished clay sculptures on the tables and by the quality of the art work, Jack could tell it was the freshmen class, especially the one that looked like a melting dinosaur. His head whipped around as he heard something rustle in the closet and Bunny and Pitch stepped out, Bunny’s smock covered in dried clay and an abundance of paint while Pitch was carrying a box.

“Jack? I thought ya headed home by now.” Said Bunny, visible confusion on his face.

“Oh Rapunzel asked me to help and they ran out of paper so…”

“I was just about to head down there myself. Papers are in the back on the top shelf.” He took the box from Pitch and thanked him as he left the room.

Jack eyed the lanky man before he, quickly, walked into the closet and tried to make a quick run to the door but was too late as Pitch blocked his path.

“What do you want?”

“Is that any way to talk to your teacher?” Said Pitch, a small grin on his face.

Jack shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet and focused his sight on the floor tiles.

“Can we do this another time, maybe?”

“What’s the rush, Jackson?” Pitch asked, grabbing the teens chin and forcing him to look up.

“I’m just..not in the mood today.”

“Five minutes is all I ask.”

“... I have to deliver these papers.. I.. I promise I’ll come back.”

“You do?”

Jack nodded, not taking his eyes off the man’s skeptical face. He watched the gears turn in his head before he finally gave an answer.

“No.”

Pitch forcefully brought their faces together for a kiss but Jack struggled, really struggled. He tried to push the man off but that only seemed to make him irritated as Pitch shoved him against a table and turned him over.

“NO! STOP! PLEASE!”

“All I asked was five minutes.”

Tears blurred Jack’s vision as he felt Pitch tug at his belt and pull his pants down.

“Stop! Please, I-I-I promise I won’t do it again!”

“Well it’s too late for that isn't it?” Said Pitch, unzipping his pants.

Jack tried to scream out when he felt a familiar sensation rub against his backside but it proved useless when his screams were muffled by a cold hand. All he could do was let tears fall and just accept it like he always did. Five minutes. That’s all he had to endure. Just five minutes.

❄️⛸🌙

“Has anyone seen Jack?” Asked Elsa,

She had glanced around for the past ten minutes and Jack still wasn’t back. Anna and Merida looked up and noticed the same thing, their eyebrows furrowed as they looked around.

“Mr. Bunnymund, have you seen Jackson?”

“Um..” He looked around too. “I saw him in the art room before I got here.”

“Maybe he went to the bathroom?” Rapunzel said.

“Ten minutes in the bathroom?” Flynn said.

“I’ll go see if any teachers saw him.” Elsa said, a dark feeling in her gut.

She made her way out of the gym and Anna tagged along, she must’ve gotten the same feeling. Their first stop by the boys bathroom near the vending machines but no one was there. Then Anna tried to call him but it kept going to voicemail. Now, Elsa started getting visibly worried.

“I’ll go to the art room, you go to the office. Okay?”

“Alright.” Anna nodded, jogging to the office.

The art room wasn’t too far but walking there felt like an eternity. What if he wasn’t in there? Where would he have gone? What if he was having an episode again and she couldn’t find him? Her thoughts had distracted her enough that she didn’t even realize she had made it to the door.

She opened the door with that horrible gut feeling but what she saw before her was nothing she’d expected or even imagined in her wildest nightmares. It must’ve all caught up with her as she let out a blood curdling scream.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	14. Medical Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack’s guardians learn the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter showing what happened after Jack’s assault

❄️⛸🌙

  
The last few hours were chaotic to say the least. After Elsa walked in, her scream alerted Anna to run back, the police were called and next thing Jack knew, he was in the hospital sitting in a white bed looking at the breaking news. News traveled fast in this town.

The door burst open and North, Tooth and Sandy rushed in. All their faces were panicked as they saw him lying in the bed, tears stains still fresh on his face. Tooth ran over and hugged him, immediately checking his face with watery eyes.

“Oh, Jack, honey.. are you..?”

Jack could see her struggle with what was happening.

“Yeah. I’m fine…”

She embraced him again, tightly holding him like he was a fragile glass vase. He hugged back then looked over at North and Sandy. Both looked equally worried but didn’t move or say anything, just sorrowful looks. Tooth backed away from the embrace and sniffled.

“I-I’m sorry!” Tooth quickly said. “We’re all sorry! We should’ve seen the signs.”

“Yes, ve all feel avfal!”

“I can’t believe we were so oblivious.”

Jack listened as they all were tripping over themselves to take fault, even Sandy was signing a frantic apology.

“Guys!” They all went silent at his outburst. “It’s not your fault.”

“But-“

“No, I’m not going to let you blame yourselves for something I could’ve prevented..”

“Prevented?” North questioned, his usual booming voice now quiet and small. “Jack, this vas out of your control.”

“Exactly. That sick man took advantage of you..” She grumbled, her brown eyebrows furrowed as her fist clenched against the sheets.

Sandy nodded his head in agreement. Before Jack could respond, Dr.Sweet walked in.

“So, Jackson I have your medical upda— oh!” He looked up from his clipboard and blinked at the sight of the others. “Um.. no one informed me you were here already. Are you Jackson’s parents or..?

“Ve’re his legal guardians, I’m North, this is Toothiana and Sandy.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. North, I’m Dr. Joshua Sweet.” The two men shook hands. “I was about to go over Jack’s medical exam, if the patient’s comfortable with you being in the room?”

They all turned to Jack. His breath caught in his throat for a second before he gave the doctor the okay to read it.

“Alright..” Dr. Sweet sighed as he looked at the results. “There weren’t any other physical injuries on his body but we did find anal trauma and tears in his anal tissue..”

Upon hearing the news, Tooth looked as if she was about to cry again but Jack just squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

“We’ll have to have a follow up exam to make sure there’s no STI’s or other infections.” He continued. “Now, Jack I’d just like to ask a couple questions if that's not too invasive?”

“No it’s perfectly fine.”

“Alright. Well from the examination.. we found that this might not be your first experience..”

North, Tooth and Sandy gasped and their eyes widened.

“Is this correct?”

“..yeah..”

“Oh my god…” Tooth quietly said.

“When was your last encounter?”

“About five days ago..”

Dr. Sweet nodded and wrote on this clipboard.

“May I ask when this all started? It’s just to get a clearer picture of the situation.”

“No problem..” Jack took a deep breath. “It all started last year when I was a freshmen…”

❄️⛸🌙

“An E-?” Said Pitch, looking over his report card,

Jack sat in a chair, staring blankly at his teacher as he read out his sloppy grades and horrible test scores.

“Five missed classes, a 28% average on your last test, all in one semester. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you don’t care about this class or your academic performance in general.”

Jack just shrugged, watching dust bunnies roll across the wooden desk. The teacher just sighed and placed his elbows on the table, staring at Jack with an equally uninterested look.

“Look, I get it.” He said, his tone calm and level. “You’re new to the town, you don’t fit in and considering your unfortunate past, I’m not surprised your grades aren’t top priority.”

Jack didn’t move his eyes or even give a look of mild interest.

“But I can see your potential.” He pulled out a sheet of paper, sliding it to Jack. “The essay you wrote for the assignment was very well thought out, some spelling errors and a few grammar mistakes but other than that, you did quite well. Is writing a hobby of yours?”

“I guess..” Said Jack, looking at the paper. “I don’t know, it’s just something I threw together.”

“Threw together? You clearly did more than throw some words on a paper. Are you a fan of the Grimm Brothers by any chance?”

Jack nodded, suddenly more awake as he shifted a bit in his chair to finally look up at Pitch.

“I can see it in your wordplay.”

“Really? I didn’t think you’d notice that..”

“Oh Jack, it’s my job to know these things.” He said, getting up from his chair. “Have you thought of publishing one day?”

“Maybe. I don't really know yet.” Jack said, not paying attention to Pitch walking around. “It’s always been something on my mind but I don’t really know what to write.”

“Well..” Pitch said, putting his hands on Jack’s shoulders as he began lightly rubbing. “Maybe I can be of assistance?”

“.. R-really?” Jack said, a dark feeling in the bottom of his stomach as he felt Pitch rub circles on his shoulder blades.

“If you let me, of course?”

Jack hesitated for a second. His usually uptight teacher was.. rubbing his shoulders? He did use his hands to communicate but this didn’t sit right with Jack but he, unfortunately, didn’t think much of it and agreed to meet him after class the following day.

“Excellent.” Said Pitch, letting go of his shoulder. “I’ll ask Bunny if it’s alright and we’ll talk about your test scores more in dept.”

With that, Jack grabbed his backpack and quickly shuffled out of the room and straight to Bunny’s art room to go home.

❄️⛸🌙

“And then we had our first study session.. and he..he uh..” Jack said, tears welling up in his eyes. “Sorry, I just..”

“It’s fine, Jackson.” Dr. Sweet said. “I’ve seen many patients in your situation, it’s never easy to deal with but the hospital staff and I will do everything in our power to help you through it.”

“Thanks.”

“Just doing my job. I’ll go put in a prescription and check with the nurses if anything new popped up.”

Dr. Sweet walked out of the room. Honestly, Jack wished he stayed. It was uncomfortably quiet as he wiped tears from his face and tried desperately not to sob at the memories.

“Oh, honey.” Tooth said, holding him and rubbing his back.

“I'm so sorry.” He said, his choked words forcing themselves out. “I.. I didn’t want you to worry.. I didn’t want to be a burden.. I just.. I..”

Tooth shushed him as he started sobbing. North leaned over and held him too and Sandy joined in. Jack may have been sobbing from the painful memories but that didn’t stop his heart from warming. He was horrified they would reject him, yell at him, maybe even make fun of him like everyone had but.. they didn’t. They were holding him, told him it wasn’t his fault and Bunny even went to the county jail for beating the hell out of Pitch.

Now, Jack finally knew for sure that they loved and trusted him. And he loved and trusted them.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	15. Friendly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a visit from his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little chapter with the others.

❄️⛸🌙

  
The last few days were surprisingly calm and normal, well as normal as it could get. Jack was having more tests done, Bunny came home after his night in the county jail after Jack confirmed his story of why he beat up Pitch, and he was even scheduled to talk to the police to get a statement about what happened.

As he sat in his bed, the door suddenly flung open causing him to jump and drop his book. He didn’t even have time to look up before he was tackled by a blur of orange and blonde.

“Hey, guys..” Jack said, his voice strangled by their tight hug. “Can’t really breathe.”

Rapunzel and Anna jumped back, sitting up and looking at him with teary eyes. Behind them was Merida and Elsa with equally tearful looks.

“How did you guys get here?” He asked.

“North let us in.” Anna replied.

“We were so worried!” Said Rapunzel. “We thought something happened…”

“Some teachers gave me your assignments.” Elsa said, reaching into her bag and fishing out some papers. “Just to make sure you don’t miss anything.”

He took the papers and giggled. “What? No English homework?”

They all visibly stiffened at the mention of that class. Jack chuckled at their reaction and set the papers aside on his night stand.

“I’m kidding. Calm down.”

“Oh.. um.. yes, of course.” Elsa said, awkwardly giggling.

Jack’s eyes wandered and saw how uncomfortable their faces looked, like they wanted to say something but didn’t want it to spill out from their lips. He rolled his eyes.

“Guys, Pitch is in jail. You don’t have to be awkward about it. I’m fine now.”

“..you said that last time..” Anna mumbled.

His eyes turned Anna and noticed she was looking at his sleeve covered arm.

“Anna..” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not lying this time. Really.”

She looked up at his calm smiling face and did what any good friend would do and punched him.

The other girls gasped as Jack’s nose started bleeding from the sheer force of the tiny furious fist.

“What the fuck was that for?!”

“That’s for lying! You made a promise before the party you wouldn’t lie and get better. Now we’re even.”

“Oh no we’re not! Get over here.”

He pulled her forward and started tickling her, causing her to scream with laughter and try to get out of his grip. Elsa just sighed and rubbed her temple.

“You two..”

_**Later…** _

The gang was downstairs, chatting in the living room as dinner was being made. Jack caught up on all the lastest school drama. Jasmine was majorly crushing on Aladdin, a kid Jack had gotten in trouble with a few times but honestly the two were too different for Jack to wrap his head around why they’d like each other. The dance was coming along well, all that's left was finishing the decorations, getting snacks and hiring a DJ.

“Wait, Alice got caught?!” Jack exclaimed.

“Yeah, I guess since you weren’t there to cover for her, she got caught as soon as she walked into algebra.” Rapunzel said. “Poor girl..”

“Her pops is rich. She’ll be fine.” Flynn chimed in, eyes glued to the tv. “It was pretty funny though.”

Rapunzel playfully smacked his arm and he snorted.

“Dinners ready!” Tooth called from the kitchen.

They all got up and rushed to the kitchen but as they all sat, Jack noticed Merida wasn’t with them. She said she was going to the bathroom but never came back.

“Start the prayer, I’ll go check on Mer.”

He checked the downstairs bathroom next to North’s study but the door was opened and it was dark. Jack tried to think of all the places Merida could’ve gone in the home but there wasn’t much that ever interested her about the abode besides the backyard. Wait..

“There you are!”

Jack opened the screen door and found her sitting on the back porch, shoulders hunched as she stared at the large contorted oak tree. He walked up and sat next to her, looking at the same giant tree.

“You know, I like to call that tree the Oak of Sorrows.”

She looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

“Look at it. It looks like a sad old man.” Jack pointed out. “Plus.. it’s where I go sometimes to cry. I sit in the hole and just let it all out.. that’s why you’re out here right?”

“What? No.”

“So you’ve been quiet and avoiding me all day for…? What is it a Scottish thing?”

She punched him in the arm but didn’t have too much malice behind it. He loved her patriotic Scottish side.

“Seriously though. What’s up?”

“... I just..” Said Merida, looking down at her hands. “I just feel awful for what happened and I didnae know.. maybe if I stayed with ye that day that scummy bastard wouldnae have gotten his hands on ye or-“

Her sentence cut off as Jack wrapped his arms around her, sitting his chin on top of her head.

“It’s not your fault.” He quietly said. “I didn’t say anything, you would’ve never known and nothing would’ve happened if Elsa didn’t walk in.”

“But-“

“But nothing. You know how many times I’ve had to hear people blame themselves for what happened to me? Way too much and none of you were responsible”,

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in her eyes with a stern expression.

“You are my best friend and you’re already showing me enough support and love just being here to check up on me. So stop throwing a pity party and get your ass inside before Flynn eats all my food.”

Jack got up and ran inside, going as fast as he could to possibly tackle his friend. Merida looked back at the tree one last time before chuckling and running inside to get food, or possibly watch Jack kick Flynn’s ass. Either way, it would make her evening 100x better.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!!


	16. Sugar Tooth for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Merida take a detour before school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, I’m making a pantheon (I know, I’m torturing myself) and school happened BUT luckily our break starts today!

❄️ ⛸ 🌙 

  
A week or two passed, honestly Jack hadn’t kept count since he was too busy taking naps and visiting the doctors office, and he was finally going back to school. Which meant he had to make a statement. And what’s more bold than a new outfit?

“Now tell me again why yer goin’ through my stuff?”

Merida watched as he filtered through her shirts and threw some on the bed next to her.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Not really.”

“Well I’ve been gone for awhile and the news has already made its way around the school.” He held up a green shirt with a bear design and threw it behind him. “So everybody’s gonna look forward to my return and I, the glamorous, handsome-“

“Daft.” She snickered.

“AND HILARIOUS Jackson Overland, have to make a grand entrance. Which means I need a new look and we just so happen to wear the same size.”

Jack let out an “Aha” when he finally found the thing he was looking for. He pulled out a red flannel and put it on over his white tank top.

“How do I look?” He asked, ruffling his hair with his hands.

“Like an E-boy.”

“Great! Now off to school!”

The two got their book bags then threw all the clothes back into the closet and headed off.

❄️⛸🌙

As they walked down the sidewalk, Jack noticed how people would stare and murmur when he passed them. Whenever he waved to someone, it was met with a sort of pity wave with a fake “nothing is wrong” smile. He should know, he's done it before.

“Hey.” Merida said, grabbing his attention. “Wanna take a detour?”

“Awww but Mer! We’re gonna be late to school and my educational journey is so important!” He said, feigning his sorrow.

The two laughed at each other for a moment.

“Seriously though. I heard from Anna they have a new special.”

“Hmmm what might this treat consist of?”

“Vanilla ice cream with a banana, two cherries, chocolate sprinkles and strawberry drizzle.”

Jack could feel his mouth watering as she described the delicacy.

“That sounds heavenly..” Drooled Jack. “But one problem-“

“Zero problems actually.”

Merida reached into her pocket and fished out a shiny red credit card.

“You sneaky little leprechaun.”

“That’s Irish..” She grimaced.

“Same difference, now come on Scotty!”

They raced down the sidewalk, occasionally finding ways to slow each other down, and made it to the cafe. Inside was fairly empty since it was a Monday and people had work and school, so the main patrons were old people.

The two jumped into their usual booth and waited, which didn’t take long. Hiro walked over, his usual bored expression until he saw Jack. His eyebrows visibly jumped but quickly tried to become nonchalant.

“Um- hello, I’m Hiro. Welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe, what would you like to start off with?”

“We’d like to share a serving of your Nekonana Blast.” Jack smiled.

“Oh uh.. coming right up.”

His feet rushed back to the tiny window to yell the order and went back to his post. The two talked until the food arrived. Their mouths nearly hit the table at the gorgeous display before them. Jack already knew it sounded delicious but seeing it in person was a whole different ball game. And to top it off, Ms. Hamada’s smile brightened the day even more.

“ _ **Oh hello, Jackson**_.” She greeted them, placing their food on the table. “ _ **A little early for sundaes, huh?**_ ”

“ _ **What’s wrong with starting the day with some of the best food in town?**_ ”

She giggled. “ _ **Stop, stop you're too kind.**_ ”

Merida gave them a confused look before handing the woman her card but to both of their surprises, Ms. Hamada lightly pushed it away.

“No need. It’s on the house.”

“Really?” Jack and Merida said in unison.

“Of course.” She said, “I.. heard what happened and just want to offer you the best service while you’re still healing.”

Merida and Jack looked at each other for a second, eyes wide as they communicated a mental message, then he looked at the woman and bowed his head.

“ _ **Thank you, Hamada-san.**_ ”

“ **You're very welcome.”**

She bowed and left to attend to an elderly couple playing chess at one of the tables. Jack turned to see Merida still dumbfounded.

“Did we just..?”

“I think we did!”

They cackled like school children and bounced in their seats, high on sugar they hadn’t consumed yet. Jack could tell today was gonna be a good day.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	17. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Merida head to class and Bunny and Jack have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! 
> 
> So sorry this took so long. The cruise didn’t have working Internet and the only places that had it were the beaches and the Bahamas. And I was too busy being a menace with my friends on the boat. 
> 
> But here’s a chapter and I’ll be updating it since I’m basically stuck in the house 🤷♀️

❄️ ⛸ 🌙 

  
Merida and Jack quickly made their way to school. Since neither of them could drive, they had to haul ass and run through town. They raced down the streets and finally arrived at the doors, out of breath and sweat, especially Jack since his white skin was no match for the sun.

“Ready?” Asked Merida, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah.” Replied Jack, staring at the familiar brick building.

“Ye know we could just skip school if yer not up for it.”

“No, I’ve been gone for too long besides I kind of miss those clowns.”

“Alright. Ladies first.” She said, bowing to him.

He punched her in the shoulder and they walked into the doors. The halls were obviously empty since classes had already started but Jack still felt a little anxious. What did everyone think of him? Were rumors floating around? We’re people judging him?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Merida curl her hand around his. Their eyes met and she offered him a small smile. He returned the smile.

“Thanks.”

“Just doin my job.”

The two made their way to his locker. When they made it to his locker, the dog before them was stunning. There were… gifts. Flowers were either taped to his locker or set in front of it, people had written things like “Hope you feel better” and “Sending good vibes” and letters had been cramped into his locker, he could see some of the papers sticking out of the door. He opened it and papers fell out. Doodles, hearts and lots of and lots of writing.

“Woah… I didnae know everyone was so worried..” Merida said, her eyes wide as she looked at the papers.

As she looked through the papers, she noticed one that made her eyebrows scrunch up.

“Take a look at this.”

Merida handed him a slightly crumpled up paper. His lips turned into a thin line at the sight of the handwriting. It was from Jasmine.

_I heard you were coming back today and wanted to talk to you. Meet me at 3 pm near the vending machines next to the small gym._

_Signed,_  
_Jasmine_

“I can burn it if ye want.” She said, fishing a lighter out of her bag.

“No.” Jack shook his head. “I’m gonna see what she has to say.”

“Fine.” She grumbled, putting it away and crossing her arms. “I’ll come with ye. Just in case anythin happens.”

“Alright, don’t start anything.”

“Okay, no promises though. So what class do ye have?”

“Lady Tremaine.”

Merida made a face.

“Yeah I’m not excited either. What about you?”

“Bunnymund.”

They both looked at each other’s eyes and smirked.

❄️⛸🌙

“So what can ya tell me about this piece?” Bunny asked, pointing at a surreal painting of what looked like a crying octopus but had too many triangles. “Come on now, don’t be shy. What do ya notice? Rapunzel?”

The blonde scratched her chin and squinted her eyes at the picture.

“Hmmm… I’m getting a bit of melancholy from both its tears and the dark blue.”

“Correct as always, Miss Schneider.”

She smiled and did a little shoulder dance in her seat. If there’s one thing Rapunzel knew, it was art.

“There’s somethin else about this picture that Rapunzel missed. Anyone? Anyone at all?”

No one raised their hand, one guy even had his head down as he snored. As Bunny looked around the class he saw the door in the back of the classroom open slowly. In came Merida, and wait was that Jack?

“Late again, Miss Dunbroch?”

“Shite.” Cursed Merida.

“And you brought a friend?”

“Shit.” Cursed Jack.

They both turned around, a guilty pout on their faces and waved to the Aussie.

“What happened now, Merida?”

“Uh.. would ye believe me if I said I was helping old ladies cross the road?”

Bunny crossed his arms.

“Okay I was gettin ice cream but ye have to understand! It was soooo good! I couldnae have missed it for the world.”

“Sit down.”

Merida quickly nodded and took her seat next to Rapunzel, who just lightly patted her on the back while trying to hold back a giggle.

“And aren’t ya supposed to be in Tremaine’s? Ya know how that woman gets on my case.”

“Do I have to have a reason to see my favorite uncle?” Said Jack, making puppy dog eyes.

Bunny rolled his eyes.

“Ya can seat next to Max but no talking or rude gestures while I’m teachin. Deal?”

“Thank you, bestest uncle in the whole world.”

Bunny continued teaching the confused class about color theory and what the strange picture could possibly mean.

❄️⛸🌙

The bell rang as the class rushed the door to get to lunch. Merida and Rapunzel walked to Jack and they were all about to leave but Bunny called him over.

“I’ll meet you guys later.”

“Ye sure? We could wait.”

“I’m sure.”

They did a little fist bump with weird finger movements before the girls left for the cafeteria.

Bunny leaned on his desk with his arms crossed.

“How ya doin’?”

“I’m good. That ice cream was really good though. You are going to love it and-“

“That’s not what I’m talkin about.”

“Oh,”

Jack has been dreading this. The whole time he was at home, they constantly checked up on him and tended to him like a wounded kitten made of glass. Tooth was the most worried, acting like his mother, as she always made him soup and hugged him. But Bunny wasn’t really as affectionate as the others, in fact he hadn’t really seen him that much since he got released from the county jail.

“I’m fine.”

“Ya say that all the time.”

“No, seriously I am. Merida and the others have been really cool about helping out.”

Bunny just nodded but Jack could see the sad look in his eyes.

“Bunny if this is about Pitch-“

“It's not.” He said, finally looking at Jack. “I feel like a fuckin dingo for not listenin to ya,”

“Bunny..”

“Ya kept tryin to tell me about that creep but I didn’t listen. He touched ya and I didn’t care, so I completely understand if ya hate me and-“

The Aussie was cut off from his ramblings as pale arms wrapped around him.

“I don’t hate you.” Said Jack, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “And it’s not your fault. It’s no one's fault.”

“But-“

“Aster.” Jack backed away from the embrace. “It’s. Not. Your. Fault. I didn’t say anything and no one would’ve known if Elsa didn’t walk in the art room. You’re an awesome uncle and you did more than enough by beating the shit out of Pitch.”

“Ya really don’t hate me?”

“Of course not. Sure, we fight and argue but that doesn’t mean I hate you.” Jack chuckled. “Me and Merida yell at each other everyday but I don’t hate her. Plus you guys took me in, so I’m super grateful for that. You guys are the best thing to happen to me and I couldn’t be happier.”

Bunny couldn’t help but snort at the sappiness pouring out of the teen.

“Alright, alright, I get it. I really needed that. Thanks.”

“Just doing my job as your nephew.”

“Well ya did a good job.” He said. “You can go now, I don’t wanna keep ya from ya pals.”

“See ya back at the house.”

Jack waved bye to Bunny as he left the room and ran down the hall to get to the lunchroom.

❄️⛸🌙


	18. Confronting a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets with Jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry I didn’t forget about this. Had writing burn out then took a hiatus and now I’m back. Hope you enjoy.

❄️ 🌙 ⛸

Jack quickly made his way down the hallway and to the cafeteria. When he arrived, everything was just as he remembered. Princesses sitting with princesses, jocks sitting with jocks and Merida and Flynn sitting with each other and arguing about something. The difference was that Elsa, Rapunzel and Anna were sitting with them.

Anna spotted Jack and excitedly waved to him.

“Jack, over here!”

Something must’ve happened when she said his name because most of the kids in the cafeteria had stopped their conversations to look at him. All eyes were on him.

He tried to ignore their stares and get to his table but it was hard to focus on his friends when 13 pairs of eyes were on him.

Some kids were shocked. Some looked away when he looked at them. But most looked… sad? No. It was pity. Jack was used to the pity look. When people find out you’re an orphan, that look tends to pop up, their eyebrows scrunch up, they gasp or they just become quiet. He ignored the looks and focused on meeting with his friends.

“Hey! What’s on the menu today?”

“Pizza and fries.” Said Anna, passing him the food.

Jack excitedly grabbed for it but he immediately reeled his hand back at the cold crust.

“Ew! It’s cold!”

“I didn’t say it was good pizza.”

The albino frowned at his cold lunch then focused his gaze on his other friends but Merida was already staring at him.

“What’s with the face, Mer?”

“I’m thinkin’ about that damn letter Jasmine sent.” She said, stabbing her food with her plastic fork.

Everyone’s attention turned to Jack as she mentioned the note, their eyebrows arched.

“We went through my locker this morning and Jasmine wrote a letter saying she wanted to meet.”

Instantly the mood changed. Flynn raised an eyebrow, Anna made a face while Elsa just went back to her book. Merida was still stabbing at her food with furrowed eyebrows.

“So you gonna meet her?” Flynn asked.

“Yeah I guess.”

“And I’m goin with him.” Merida said.

“We’ll come too.” Said Anna, determination painted on her face.

“No.” Jack said.

“Aww what?” Anna whined. “Why not?”

“I appreciate the offer but I have to handle this. It’s between me and her, not the whole world. I’ll be f-“

“Don’t say it. Don’t say you’ll be fine.”

“...I’ll be okay?”

She gave him another look, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. He let out a groan.

“What do you want me to say then? That “No I’m suffering and I want you to comfort me everyday with snuggles?””

“Yes.” She smiled.

He was about to make a remark about evil gingers until he heard footsteps walking towards their table. When he turned, his and the others' eyes flew wide open. It was Mulan. Her expression was stoic as always as she looked at Jack.

“Oh, uh.. hey, Mulan.” He said. “What’s up?”

“I came here to apologize for my past actions.” She started, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “I was being foolish, accusing you of something so serious and was not thinking straight. _**Please accept my apology**_.”

“ _ **I forgive you**_.”

“ _ **Really**_?”

“ _ **Yeah**_. _**It’s no big deal, you didn’t know. I would’ve acted the same way**_.”

“ **...** _ **Thank you**_.”

She gave him a smile and a bow then walked back to her table. When he turned to the others, they all had a look of shock on their faces.

“When did ye learn Chinese?!” Anna asked. “What are you Mr.Worldwide?! First Japanese, now this.”

“Tooth taught me.” He shrugged.

Her mouth dropped open as she was about to say something but just decided not to say anything and went back to her, now cold, fries. Unfortunately the bell rang and her meal wasn’t even half way finished. Dammit.

❄️ 🌙 ⛸

The day went on like normal, except Jack didn’t have to do any work, his teachers felt too bad and pitied him, a feeling he hated but no work and all play made Jack content.

The final bell rang out and everybody got their things and rushed out as normal, some even waved to Jack and wished him well but he didn’t really care since now was the time he was waiting for. He was going to confront Jasmine. Right as he was leaving, his pocket buzzed. It was Merida.

 _ **Curly Top** Today at 3:07 pm_: Ready?

Just as he was about to respond, her orange curls popped into the doorway and she gave him a serious look.

“How’d you get here so fast?”

“Got out early.”

He gave her a look.

“Ugh fine, I lied aboot havin’ girl problems but that’s not important. Come on.”

“What am I gonna do with you?” He sighed, shaking his head. “Alright, lets go.”

As they walked down the hall, Jack felt his palms become wet with sweat as thoughts started to race through his mind. He didn’t know what he was going to say, would he be angry? Furious? Scared even? How would she act? What if he got in trouble again? Her being a princess made everything much more complicated in his head since her being rich and having status mattered, the whole town turned on him because of just her. Hopefully, this would go well and Merida wouldn’t fight. Hopefully.

Jack saw the Arabian beauty standing at the vending machine, looking around and pacing a bit. Merida quickly flattened herself against the wall to stay out of sight.

She gave him a look then mouthed, “You okay?”

He nodded then took a deep breath. He straightened his shirt and walked up to her.

“Hey, Jasmine.”

She jumped and turned to him, eyes wide. “Jack! I mean.. uh.. hey.”

Her foot shuffled a bit as she looked at him, or at least glanced at him. Biting her lip, she tried to say something but looked like she didn’t have the words. Jack wasn’t any better, his words and sentences still forming in his head. They both took a deep breath in.

“Sorry!” They said in unison.

“Wait what?” She asked. “Why are you sorry? I’m the one who needs to apologize.”

“I’m saying sorry for your eye. I didn’t mean to hit you, I promise. It’s just… Pitch used to you know so.. sorry.”

“No no. You’re not at fault like at all. I shouldn’t have touched you like that, it was completely uncalled for. You had every right.” She said. “I'm sorry I accused you like that, I didn’t mean for it to get so out of hand. And I know if you want to punch me or scream at me and never talk to me again, I won’t be mad. I would do the same.”

“Never talk to you? No never.”

“But-“

“Look. What you did was shitty but I’m not gonna hate you forever. The only person I hate is Pitch, he took advantage of me and you didn’t know. I’m mad but at least you had the balls to apologize.”

“So we’re cool..?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged, putting a fist up.

She stared at his fist and shook it. She walked off and went inside the gym but before she disappeared she looked back at him.

“I was wondering if you were still going to Homecoming?”

”Yeah? Why?”

”Um... I hope this doesn’t seem weird but do you wanna go? As friends?”

”Sure!” He smiled.

”Great! See you at 7! Next week alright?” 

”Looking forward to our magical evening together, Princess.” He said, bowing.

She giggled and ran off into the gym. Merida snaked around the corner, checking if she left then swung an arm around Jack’s shoulder.

“Well that was uneventful.” She said as they walked down the hall.

“What were you expecting?” Jack asked.

“A yellin match. Maybe even a scrap.”

“That’s something you would do.”

“Exactly! And that’s why yer the responsible one.” She stated, matter of factly.

Jack playfully rolled his eyes at her and swung his arm around her shoulder. “Is your mom cooking tonight?”

“When isn’t she?”

“Oooh! Tell me it’s porridge!”

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. “Aye, she’s makin porridge.”

Jack jumped for joy, causing them to almost trip and make fools of themselves. Like they always.

❄️ 🌙 ⛸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!!


	19. A date with Justice (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock ticks down til Jack has to testify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jack to face the Boogeyman once and for all! Not gonna lie, I’m on the edge of my seat and I’m writing it. Mostly because I’ve never written a courtroom scene but I’ll give it my all!

❄️🌙⛸

  
Jack wasn’t one for tuxes but even he could admit this shade of blue looked good on him. He walked out of the dressing room and Tooth clapped her hands.

“Oh, Jack, you look so good!” She said, Sandy nodding his approval.

“Thank you. Thank you.” Jack said, turning around and showing off his outfit.

“So is that the one you’ll wear to court or to homecoming?”

“This ones better for court, I think. The one with suspenders is gonna blow Jasmine right off her feet.”

The two adults smiled at his chipper attitude, happy to see him back to normal. They paid for the suits and left the boutique. In the car, Jack looked outside the passenger side window until Tooth cleared her throat.

“So.. next week is finally the day.” She said, earning a nod from him. “How are you feeling?”

The teen let out a sigh. “Pardon my french but I’m fucking nervous honestly.”

“Jack!” She exclaimed, even Sandy was surprised.

“Sorry! I just don’t know how else to say it… I… I haven’t really thought about it until now. I’m gonna see him again after all that stuff..”

“I understand, I remember when I had to testify against the guy who killed my parents..” Jack looked at her with raised eyebrows. “I was so scared and everything just sort of stopped when he walked into the room but luckily, I had Bunny next to me.”

“Bunny was there?”

“Yeah. He helped me get through it and not be an absolute wreck.” She smiled fondly, remembering that day. “And your friends are gonna be there to support you the whole way.”

They reached a red light and Tooth looked over at Jack, grabbing his hand.

“We’ll make sure Pitch is put in jail and can’t hurt anyone again.”

He looked at her with wide eyes and blinked, turning to Sandy who was giving him the same supportive smile. “Wow… thanks guys..”

“No problem.”

Their heartwarming moment was interrupted by the loud hunk of the car behind them, the person yelling something rude out of the window. They looked up and saw the light was green, probably had been for a couple of seconds. Tooth waved her hand and started driving, her face red with embarrassment.

❄️🌙⛸

“Hey! Earth to Jack!” Flynn said, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

“What?” Jack said.

“What movie do you want?”

Flynn held up two movies, both covers having bloody zombie faces and spooky writing. Jack just pointed to the left one and Flynn popped the movie into the DVD player. He hopped onto his bed with a bowl of popcorn, eyeballing the screen.

Jack watched as zombies ate and tore people apart, cringing at the levels of violence while Flynn just ate his snack like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Jeez… North would have a heart attack if he saw this..” He said, wincing as a zombie ripped a woman’s hair out.

“Well they gotta eat, man.” Flynn said. “Can’t fault a guy when he’s hungry.”

He attempted to joke but Jack didn’t respond like he usually would. He just stared at the tv.

“Hey, you okay? We can turn it off if it’s too much.”

“What? Oh no. It’s fine.” Flynn raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“There’s nothing bothering me.” Flynn’s quirked eyebrow managed to go higher. “Really!”

“Jack. I can tell when something’s bothering you. You’re not exactly the best with emotions.”

“Ugh! Fine. I’m thinking about the trial. Happy?”

Flynn paused the TV and turned to his friend.

“Talk to me.”

“.....alright.” Jack sighed, turning to Flynn. “I’m freaking out. I mean I’m gonna see Pitch again. I talked with Tooth about it but honestly I’m still going crazy over it. He did all those things to me and I’m gonna look him in the eye while I tell a room of people about it..”

Flynn nodded with every word. “I understand.”

“You do?”

“Not personally but someone I knew back at the orphanage had to deal with something like this. It’s really shitty but luckily we’re gonna get this son of a bitch and put his ass behind bars.”

Jack smiled, wiping a tear from his eye and sniffling a little. “Wow.. uh.. thanks. Really I mean it.”

“No problem. And if you need a shoulder to cry it out, I-“

Flynn stopped talking when his smaller friend wrapped him in a tight embrace.

“I was gonna say go to Rapunzel…” Flynn said.

Jack backed out of the embrace, looking up at his friend. “Oh..sorry.. can I keep hugging you?”

The senior let out a sigh and opened his arms wide, letting Jack tackle him with affection. They sat like that for a couple of minutes until the door suddenly opened.

“Hey, Flynn, is your phone off or some...thing?”

A tall woman walked into the room but her blonde eyebrow quirked up as she saw the two boys snuggling. She leaned against the door frame.

“Damn Flynn. Didn’t know you played for the other team.”

Flynn grumbled. “Says the butch.”

She shot a sharp glare at him. Her stoic expression returned when she noticed Jack again. “Hey, Jackson.”

“Hi, Miss Calhoun.” Jack waved.

“You stayin the night? If so, I’ll call your folks and let em know. Don’t want Bunny on my ass again.”

“I’ll stay.” He shrugged.

“Great. Flynn, Felix asked what kind of pizza you want.”

“Cheese.”

“Jack?”

“I’ll get cheese.”

“Simple, fast and doesn’t pussyfoot. I like your new boyfriend. He’s a keeper.”

She snickered and left the room before Flynn threw a pillow at the door. He turned back to the tv and unpaused the movie.

“You can let go of me now.”

❄️🌙⛸

Jack stood in front of his bathroom mirror, staring at his face as he took calming breaths. He kept repeating the words “It’s okay. You’re gonna be fine” over and over again as he smoothed his hair for what felt like the millionth time. There was a knock on the door.

“Jack.” Elsa said. “You ready?”

“Uh yeah.”

He walked out of the bathroom in his new suit, showing off to her.

“Do I look professional and not nervous at all?” He asked.

“You look fine.” She said, dusting off his suit and fixing wrinkles in it. Elsa smoothed a gentle hand through his hair. “And you are going to do amazing out there. I’ll be right there if you feel overwhelmed, okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Thanks. And I’ll be there for you too.”

She gave him a smile before North called them downstairs. They rushed down the steps and out of the door.

In the car, Bunny took the driver spot, Tooth in the passenger and Elsa, Jack and Sandy in the back. The car ride was silent as they got closer and closer to the courthouse, especially Jack. His hands were sweaty as they clenched his new trousers as his leg lightly bounced. So many things raced through his head but luckily Sandy’s tiny hand covered his. He looked over and the small man was giving him an ear wide smile. Jack took a deep breath.

“Thanks.” He mouthed.

Sandy nodded.

The car stopped outside the courthouse and they all hopped out. Other cars pulled up as his friends and news crew pulled up, even Rapunzel and her mother showed up (which was an impressive feat). Jack took another deep breath as he looked at the marvelous marble building and a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Bunny.

“Ready?” He asked, keeping his voice low and steady. “We don’t gotta do this today.”

“No, no. I’m good. It’s time for me to face this.”

“Atta boy.” He said, clapping a large hand on his shoulder.

He looked at the building one final time, taking in the view before he started ascending the steps. It's time to do this because he had a date with justice.

❄️🌙⛸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!!


	20. A Date With Justice (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testifying is harder than it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part is here and they testify in court! A new chapter is coming soon, same with Siren Song and I’ll have you all updated and posted! Hope you enjoy!

❄️ 👗 👑

To say Elsa was nervous was understatement. She hated crowds and attention, so to be called to be a witness in front of a room of people made her on edge. Very on edge.

“Miss Elsa, where were you and your friends at the time of the attack?” The defense asked.

“In the small gym.”

“What were you doing in the small gym?”

“We were helping Rapunzel decorate for the homecoming dance.”

“You were a part of the committee?”

“No, Jackson was helping after school and asked us all to assist them.”

“And this is when he was assaulted by Mr. Kozmotis?”

Elsa nodded.

“And how exactly did you find the two of them?”

“Well.. Jackson went to get some paper out of the art room and didn’t return for a while. We got worried and my sister and I volunteered to go find him. That’s when I saw him.. doing things to my friend..”

“By “Doing things” you mean having intercourse?”

Elsa nodded again, this time looking down and gripping her skirt, a wave of anxiety and nausea rolling over her as she remembered that day.

“Could you explain to the court what exactly you saw in detail?”

She gripped her skirt harder and took a deep breath. “I.. I saw Mr. Kozmotis.. penetrating.. my friend from behind.. and Jackson was.. he..”

Anna almost jumped out of her seat when she saw Elsa starting to tear up and shake but Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder.

“He was crying but he couldn’t say anything..”

“Why couldn’t he say anything?”

“Be-because Mr. Kozmotis ha-had his hand over his mouth..” She said, trying to not to fall apart but was cracking. “I.. I couldn’t do anything… I couldn’t move.. so I screamed..”

“And that’s when your sister alerted someone?” She nodded. “Thank you, Miss Arandelle, that’ll be all.”

She didn’t immediately move from the box, she just sat there shaking. Anna jumped up and rushed over, pushing past the bailiff and checking on her. “Elsa. Elsa! It’s me, it’s gonna be okay.”

She reached her hand over and her sister gripped her hand as hard as she could, finally letting her tears flow.

“Miss Arandelle!” The judge boomed. “I will have to ask you to leave if you do not sit down.”

She shot the judge a sharp glare, not budging from her sister's side.

“Um, may my witness be allowed a minute or two outside, your honor?”

“She may.” The judge said, glaring back at the ginger teen.

Anna grabbed her sister's hand and the two walked out, shushing her and telling her everything’s going to be okay, Rapunzel also followed them out into the hallway. The courtroom was silent after that, the jury had a mix of sorrow and uncomfortable expressions on their face. Jack knew this was gonna be a long day.

🐰 🥚 👊

“Mr. Bunnymund.” The prosecutor started. “It says on that day, August 12 of this year, that you attacked my client, Mr. Kozmotis. Is this true?”

The Aussie crossed his arms. “Yeah. Wouldn’t you have done the same if ya saw that sicko puttin’ his hand on a kid?”

“You seem to have quite the temper.”

“Yeah?” Bunny said, raising a grey eyebrow.

“And it’s come to my attention, you and Jackson don’t tend to get along. Am I correct?”

“What are you tryin’ say exactly?” He narrowed his eyes at the prosecutor.

“Well children tend to run into the arms of another adult when their home life isn’t.. ideal. And many people have said they’ve seen you two argue and I’ve even been told people have seen Jack run out of the house on certain occasions crying. Is this true?”

“Are ya sayin’ I’m abusive or somethin’?” Bunny asked, starting to stand up.

Tooth furiously waved her arms to try and get his attention, even Sandy was making hand gestures. He stopped however when he saw Jack’s wide worried eyes staring at him. He bit back his anger and plopped back in his seat.

“Yes...it’s true.” Bunny said.

“So your relationship with Jackson is damaged?”

“I wouldn’t say damaged but it needs improvement.”

“And you were completely unaware of the secret relationship between my client and him?”

He took a deep breath. “...Yes.”

“And you were completely unaware of his cutting?”

This made Bunny blink with wide eyes. “His what?” His eyes dashed over to Jack and the others, who were also thrown off by this information.

“That’s all I needed. May I please call Jackson Overland to the stand next?”

“You may.” The judge agreed.

Oh no.

❄️🌙⛸ 

“Exhibit A.”

The courtroom was dark, the only light coming from the windows and projector. On the screen, there was an image of Jack’s marked up wrist, little cuts and scars perfectly aligned next to each other. Tooth gasped and put her head in her hands, Bunny holding her as he stared at the screen with a look of disbelief.

“Oh no..” Anna whispered.

“Now, Mr. Overland when we interviewed your doctors, they’ve told us you’ve been cutting for about a year. Is this correct?”

“Y-yes..”

“If I may ask, did any of it have to do with your relationship with Mr.Bunnymund?”

“I.. I um.. yes..”

The courtroom gasped.

“But he wasn’t the main cause!” Jack exclaimed.

“Then what was the main reason?” The prosecutor asked.

“Objecton, your honor, he is badgering my client!” The defense attorney said.

“I’m just asking questions. Your honor?”

“Overruled.” The judge said.

“Thank you, your honor. Now, Jackson answer my question. What was your main motive?”

“I...I..” Jack panicked, his eyes darting around the room as tears clouded his vision. “I wanted to kill myself alright?!”

“Your honor, may we please go to recess?” The defense exclaimed.

“Recess is in session.” Said the judge, banging his gavel.

People began filtering out of the courtroom while the jury chatted amongst themselves. Jack sat in the box, his body violently shaking as tears rolled down his face. Merida rushed over to him, Anna right behind him, and tried to move him away but he pulled her into an embrace and sobbed.

“Jackie! Jackie! It’s okay, just calm down.” She shushed him. “I’m right here. What’s wrong? Please talk to me.”

“I..I didn’t want them to know..” He cried. “I didn’t want to tell them yet.. I.. I..”

Anna rubbed a hand on his back while Merida tried to calm him. North and the others walked over, seeing him breakdown and struggle to breath.

“Jackson.” North said, trying to get his attention but the boy wouldn’t look at him. He kneeled down to his size, Merida and Anna moving out of the way. “Jackson, please look at me.”

Jack finally looked over, his now red eyes looking at his guardian. “I’m sorry.. I..”

“Is fine. Just breathe. I vant you to breathe in and out.”

The Russian began to breathe in and out, Sandy following his lead and Jack eventually started. After a moment of doing that, he calmed down a bit, sniffling and wiping snot of his nose.

“You good?” North asked.

Jack nodded.

“Good.”

“I’m sorry.. I wasn’t gonna tell you yet.” The teen apologized. “I was wanted to wait but-“

“Is fine. We not mad.”

“Really?” He looked at North.

“Vhy vould ve be mad about this? Sure, ve a bit shocked but not mad. All that matters is safety and happiness of Jack.”

“You mean it?” He asked, looking around at his friends and family, who were all smiling at him. “Um… thanks guys.. really I mean it..”

“You very welcome. Ve talk after this is done.” 

Jack nodded and North captured him in a hug. As they hugged, the defense lawyer ran over.

“I am so so sorry about that!” He panicked. “That was completely uncalled for and highly unethical.”

“It’s fine.” Tooth said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Jack is alright now.”

“Yeah.” Bunny chimed in. “There’s nothin’ that ankle bitter can’t handle but I gotta say, didn’t really like his questions.”

“Yeah, he’s known for that but don’t worry I’ll make sure you have your justice and I’ll make sure Jackson isn’t just another victim.”

“Thank you so much.” Tooth smiled.

The judge returned to his post as recess had ended. They all went back to their seats, giving Jack a thumbs up and Sandy signing reassuring things to him. He took a deep breath and got ready for the next round.

❄️🌙⛸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!!


	21. A Date with Justice (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final testimony doesn’t exactly go well for the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 😂 😂 
> 
> So quick story, I accidentally posted that to another fanfic and wanted to cry 😭 😂 
> 
> But here’s your long awaited chapter!

❄️⛸🌙

“Now what I am about to show the court could be disturbing for some and enraging for others.” The defense said, holding a video tape. He turned to Jack, who was still sitting in the box. “You can go outside with Miss Arandelle if you like?”

“No. I’m fine, I can deal with it. Promise.”

The attorney nodded. “Alright. May we get started, your honor?”

“You may.”

The attorney put the video tape into the player and an all too familiar scene popped up on scene. Bunny was leaving the art room with his supplies as Jack went to the closet and tried to sprint out but Pitch blocked him. There was no sound but anyone could tell they are disagreeing about something. Pitch grabbed his face and forced a kiss. The next part made the courtroom gasp, Tooth began to sob while Bunny gritted his teeth at the horrifying footage. Merida had tears in her eyes as she watched her friend struggle, her cheeks lighting up the more angry she got. North gripped her shoulder as she was about to stand, his expression mortified as he watched the scene play out.

Elsa must’ve come in because Pitch ripped himself away and Jack fell to the ground, sobbing and holding himself. The video stopped and the lights came back on, everyone with an equal amount of horror, shock and anger on their faces.

“Now, you’ve all seen the CCTV footage of this man,” He said, pointing to an uninterested looking Pitch. “taking advantage of an innocent youth and not an affair with a troubled teen. Jackson.”

Said boy was sitting in the booth, fresh tears on his face as he hyperventilated. Upon hearing his name, he looked up at the man, a panicked look with wide eyes.

“Jackson? Are you okay?”

Jack shook his head.

“Do you need to—“

Before the defendant could say anything, Jack leaned forward and threw up on the stand. Everyone gasped and some visibly gagged themselves seeing him pour out his lunch.

“Um your honor may we…”

❄️⛸🌙

“Sorry…”

The car ride home was silent up until now. Merida put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a supportive yet uncomfortable smile.

“Oh it’s fine… at least yer jacket dinnae stink anymore?”

“Thanks..”

They stopped at a red light and Elsa took a deep breath and took her hands off the wheel for a second. “We failed back there…”

“What?” Her sister asked. “No you didn’t! You guys did great out there.”

“I had a mental breakdown in front of an entire crowd of people..”

“And I threw up in front of the same crowd.. not much of a victory.”

“Especially for yer jacket…” Merida said, her nose wrinkled at the folded up suit jacket laying next to her. “At this point, I’m surprised ye haven’t thrown up on me yet.”

“I’ll call you next time I have another breakdown.”

“Deal!”

She offered a wide smile and he returned it with his own melancholy one.

The light turned green and they were off down the road again. As they passed all the cafés and parks, Jack stared out the window. Even though his eyes were open, he wasn’t exactly looking at anything in particular. Just blinking as he stared at passing civilians walking down the street with their dogs and babies, carefree and happy.

“Hey.” Merida whispered, tapping him on the shoulder and he met her gaze. “Ye did a good job back there. I’m proud of ye.”

“Thanks, Mer.”

“No problem.”

She moved his jacket then rested her head on his shoulder, watching videos on her phone as they continued to drive in silence.

❄️⛸🌙

A few hours later, the gang were sitting on the couch in Merida’s living room. Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen to see them watching a movie.

“I have porridge if any of ye want some?” She asked.

Jack raised his head at the mention of the delicacy and immediately went to the kitchen, much to her delight.

As he poured his porridge into the wooden bowl, he thanked Eleanor. “It’s no problem at all, Jackson. Ye deserve it after all ye’ve been through.”

“Yeah… today was a bit rough.” He said, sitting down at the table. “Wait. How’d you know about it?”

“Everybody’s been flapping their gums about it all mornin’.”

“Really?”

“The trial’s been the talk of the town all morning.” She said, stirring the pot. “And Merida was so anxious, I thought she was about to boak but it’s good to see her supportin’ you.”

Jack never really asked around for what people thought about it all. He only knew his friends and guardians would’ve known but news did travel fast and those news cameras probably caught all the “exciting” details but hearing about Merida’s anxious behavior made him smile fondly as he shoveled food in his mouth. Maybe today wasn’t all bad.

❄️⛸🌙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry about the blunder! But be ready for more works!


	22. Limo’s are cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn picks up the gang in a limo as they head to a night full of stars and wonder until it’s not so fabulous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter after like 8 months... wow.. sorry! I didn’t know how long I’d been gone with this one but don’t worry, I didn’t forget. 
> 
> Blah blah blah writers block, didn’t know what to do with it really but here’s a nice “Returning from the dead” chapter.

❄️ ⛸ 🌙 

  
“Say cheese!”

Jack and Jasmine smiled awkwardly as the camera flashed, blinding them with its strong light.

Jack rubbed his eyes.

“Tooth! Get a new camera, I’ll go blind before I’m 34!”

Jasmine giggled, hugging herself around his arm. “Well don’t go blind just yet. You still have to dance with me.”

“I know but don’t be surprised if I sweep you off your feet.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes and was about to retort but the sound of a car horn ale tweed her attention.

“That’s Flynn.” Jack said, quickly escorting her to the door.

“ALREADY?!” Tooth shouted, running out of the kitchen.

The small woman raced after the two but was too late as Jack pushed his date into the limo and stuck his tongue out at her, victorious.

“YOU BETTER NOT DRINK!” Tooth yelled, shaking her pale fist.

“NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES!” Jack called back, getting into the limo and speeding off.

He stuck his head out of the window.

“LOVE YOU!”

He couldn’t hear what she said next but judging by her disappearing silhouette, he could see her waving. Maybe she was angry? Maybe she was screaming her love? Jack just shrugged and got back in the car.

Inside, he was met with the sight of princesses just staring at each other (Mostly at Jasmine). Merida was especially eyeing her.

“Sooo..” Jack said. “A limo huh? I didn’t know Flynn had the money for it.”

Just as he said that, the drivers window opened and a middle finger was staring at him. “It’s a rental, smooth brain.”

“Oh? So I’m guessing you got a raise?”

“Ha!” Flynn laughed. “Could you imagine? Pete giving me a raise? That’ll be the day. Picked this up from Mater’s, got a pretty good deal on it.”

“It’s Mater’s.” Merida snorted. “Of course ye got a good deal. It’s a junkyard.”

“Don’t want to hear the shitivity from you two tonight!”

Jack tapped his date on the shoulder. “So you’re a princess, right?”

“I hope so?” She giggled.

“You’re apart of the rich faction like Merida.” He said, earning a glare from the fiery red head. “So you’ve obviously been in an actual limo with a less shitty chauffeur.”

“Don't wanna hear it!” Flynn called, making a right turn.

“So how does it add up to the real thing?”

Jasmine put a finger on her chin. “Hmmm… well.. in that compartment there’s usually champagne and sparkling cider but I can see Flynn gave us.. um?”

“Water and soda.” He said. “None of you are getting drunk on my watch!”

“You’re so nice!” Anna smiled. “Caring about our well-being and all that.”

“Nope! I’m returning this car tomorrow and I can’t have you babies puking all over the seats.”

“Oh…”

Anna deflated in her seat, Elsa politely patting her back as she focused on her novel. 

“You can get drunk at the dance but no, and I repeat, **NO** , getting piss drunk! I paid good money for this bad boy!”

Merida rolled her eyes.

“Yeah like $6 and a used condom.”

Jasmine let out a quick giggle but quickly hid it when Merida looked over, a quick glare before she looked back to Anna and continued talking as if nothing was going on.

She looked down at her hands but felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jack smiling at her.

“Give her time. She can hold a grudge. It’s probably a Scottish thing, ya know?”

The two giggled before Jack felt something hit his forehead. He looked down in his lap to see a piece of chocolate.

“Thanks, Scotch tape! Just what I needed!” Jack smiled, ignoring her middle finger. He leaned over to Jasmine. “Wanna share it?”

“Hm? Oh um.. sure.” She said, watching him break a piece off and taking her half. “Thank you.”

“No problem!”

The two enjoyed the candy assault by Merida, especially when Jack really pushed her buttons then he’d get a whole chocolate bar.

Their joyous ride stopped and Flynn, the gentlemen that he is, walked to the back door and pulled Jack out by his suspenders.

“Hey, hey!” Jack protested, pushing Flynn off and brushing off his shoulder. “Tooth paid good money for this!”

“No one cares about the expensive seatbelts on your chest.” Flynn said, ignoring him and helping the girls out of the car like an actual chauffeur.

Once they were out of the car, Jack’s ears immediately picked up the loud thumping of booming music. The source of the sound was the school. On the outside, it looked normal on the outside but with the ear splitting tempo paired with the flashing strobe lights made the place look like a studious night club.

Flynn cleared his throat, taking their attention off the school. He called their attention and put his hands behind his back then began pacing back and forth like some kind of army general.

“Now! When you go in there, there will be things that will shock and amaze you.” He said. “There will be alcohol, so don’t drink the punch. There will be pregnancies, so don’t use any of the trash cans— yes, Anna?”

“Why can’t we use any of the trash cans?”

“Because, my naive little friend, there will be dumpster babies. There seems to be an epidemic of them going around lately.”

The ginger princess pouted at the news as her sister patted her back again.

“They’re cute but once you touch it, you keep it, so don’t touch it!”

“Aww come on, Eugene, that’s not nice.” Rapunzel giggled, playfully smacking his arm. “If we find a baby, we turn them over to the police. Didn’t Mr. Felix teach you that?”

A light blush dusted his cheeks and he looked away, shrugging his shoulders like he didn’t care.

“Y-yeah..”

Merida cackled.

“Aww, I knew ye had a heart.” She teased, fluttering her eyelashes.”

The senior pulled his hat down with a huff then stomped off towards his limousine.

“Ugh, whatever! Have fun, guys!”

“Wait, Eugene.” Rapunzel called, grabbing his arm. “Where are you going, the dance is over there.”

“Oh.” Jack said. “He’s too cool for dances, so he isn’t going. It’s kiddy stuff I guess.”

“What?!” The blonde exclaimed. “But you have to go! It’s gonna be so much fun!”

“Well uh.. I..”

“Come on, just one dance. I promise, it’s gonna be so much fun!”

“Uh..”

Just as he was about to reject, she flashed her most dangerous weapon. Puppy eyes. She pouted her lip and stared at him with intense, soft eyes. It was the most powerful weapon known to weak men like him.

“F-fine! I’ll stay but **ONE** dance and I’m going back to my limo.”

“Yay! You’re gonna have so much fun!”

She wrapped her arm around Flynn’s, whose face was as red as Merida’s hair, then practically dragged him inside. He looked back at his friends for a split second, a look of disbelief on his face as if he was telepathically asking them to pinch him, before disappearing into the colorful loud building.

Jasmine took one of Jack’s hands, giving him a warm smile.

“Ready to go in?” She asked.

“Of course! We’re gonna party like it’s Y2K!”

Before, they went in however, Jack noticed Anna talking to her sister. Well it was more of a whisper. The two seemed to be having a back and fourth and Anna seemed to be losing.

”Jasmine, you go ahead, I gotta handle something.”   
  
“Are you sure?”

He nodded, watching her walk into the building and starting to chat up her friends. 

Merida watched the two sisters chat?Squabble? Subtle disagreement back and fourth.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked.

“We were about to go in but Elsa’s havin’ an episode I think.” 

“Right.. I forget this isn’t really her kind of scene. I’ll go see what’s—“

”What?! No!” Anna yelled. “Elsa!” 

Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Elsa began walking down the sidewalk. Her sister yelled for her but she didn’t stop, almost like she didn’t hear her. 

“Have fun without me, Anna. I’ll be fine!” She called back, not looking back.   
  


“You.. Ugh!” Anna groaned, stomping her foot. “It’s just a dance, it’ll be different this time! You can’t keep running!”   
  


The senior stopped for a moment then went back to speed walking down the street. Eventually, she rounded a corner and disappeared down the street. And with that, Anna just let out a frustrated yell and stomped her way past the two.   
  
Merida and Jack exchanged a look. He raised his eyebrow and she shrugged. She pointed to the building and he nodded. With that, she went in after Anna and he ran down the street.   
  
“Whats the problem now?”

He asked himself racing down the street to find his nervous friend. Things could only go up from here... right? 

❄️ ⛸ 🌙 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little chapter, just for you guys! Like I said, sorry about not updating but I hope you enjoy this!

**Author's Note:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


End file.
